


A Quest Lasting Thirty Days

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Comedy, F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Thirty days, thirty delightfully smutty scenarios, featuring our favorite ice queen and bomb rodent~





	1. Cuddling (naked)

A sigh died on Mei’s lips, which curled into a playful smile as the familiar, sinewy form of her favorite junker pressed against her. “How was your weapons test, Jamie?”

The once calm air was broken with manic, pleased giggles. “Woo, you've no idea, love! Made quite the boom, surprised ya didn't hear it from here.”

Mei had, actually; even as she had her favorite instrumentals on to drown out the noise, she still felt the occasional thunderous rumble.

Cold, metal fingers moved up her stomach to grip the warm, soft meat of her breast, giving it a firm but loving squeeze. Her lover’s flesh hand slipped round her waist, pulling her close, where she could feel Junkrat’s erection press against her thigh. 

“And how wuz yer day, Snowflake?” purred the blonde into her ear, acting as though he wasn't igniting a fire in Mei’s own loins.

She smiled wider and eased into the touch, taking in the familiar, acrid, and comforting scent of soot and gunpowder. “Fine, thank you for asking.”

“Had a grand ol’ time with yer charts and graphs and camel-o’-nimbles?”

A snort of laughter escaped Mei’s lips. “That's ‘cumulonimbus’, Jamie.”

“Wotever, you know wot ah mean.”

“To answer your question, yes, I had a ‘grand ol’ time’.” replied the climatologist. Shifting around in the bed, she wrapped her arms around Junkrat, burying her head in the crook of his neck. “But I'll have a much better time with you.”

The smarmy reply Junkrat had geared up fizzled as Mei’s hand squeezed his ass, earning a surprised squeak from him. “O-Oi, whatcha doing with yer hand there, Snowflake?”

Mei flashed him a cheeky grin. “Oh, so you can molest me, but not the other way around?”

Junkrat said nothing, choosing instead to let Mei continue her own groping. But too exhausted from her own day, she eventually ceased and settled for snuggling against the Australian.

“Sleep well, darl.” said Junkrat, sleep taking him shortly after, nestled in the comforting arms of his ice queen. “Sleep well…”


	2. Kissing (naked)

Beams of sunlight filtered through the window, one in particular catching a certain brown-haired climatologist directly across the face. Cracking a single eye open, she grumbled in irritation and turned away…

...to be met with the smirking face of a certain blonde demoman.

“Mornin’, Snowflake.”

All ire from the sun’s intrusion faded with the appearance of her true sun before her. Smiling, she leaned forward, planting a small kiss on the corner of Junkrat’s lips. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Oi, wot kinda good morning kiss wuz that?” 

Mei rolled her eyes. “I'll indulge you with a better one once I've woken up and gotten dressed, if that's alright with you.”

Apparently, it wasn't alright with Junkrat, given how he snaked his arms around Mei’s waist and pulled her close enough their noses were touching.

“Jami--” Her words were cut off as a pair of lips, burning hot and hungry, clamped over her own. The junker’s long tongue coiled against hers, his intensity making her nipples stiffen and her nethers grow damp.

A sigh bubbled up from Mei as she melted into the kiss, pressing her bare body against the junker’s. She was floating, drifting along a river of sweet, pleasurable sensation. And all too quickly it ended when Junkrat pulled away, giving her his trademark shit-eating grin.

“ _That’s_ how ya kiss someone good mornin’, darl.”


	3. First Time

He was gentle, she hadn't been expecting that. ‘Gentle’ was a word that wasn't particularly synonymous with someone who considered large-scaled property damage a negotiation tactic, or juggling dud (sometimes) bombs as a hobby.

But gentle he was, planting kisses up her leg, each one sending a pleasing shudder through her body that made her breath shake, her heart skip beats, toes curl.

“Jamie…” she whispered huskily, letting her eyes trail down his sculpted chest, to his svelte hips and waist, before settling on his bobbing erection. A thin, barely-perceptible dribble of precum was forming at the tip, and she couldn't help biting her lip in anticipation. His lips had reached her breast, tongue slipping out to flick the hardened bud of her nipple.

Oh, _Jamie_...” Mei whispered again, a rather loud moan escaping as her other breast was attended to by metal hand. 

It was a subdued gentle; she knew deep beneath the veneer of patience and tenderness lurked unquenchable lust, the kind that would consume her like a flame devouring kindling. And god help her, _she_ was the one losing her patience. 

-/-/-/-/-

She was sweet, Junkrat thought, rolling her nipple between his teeth. Sweet like vanilla and...apricots. It didn't make sense, but it didn't need to. Not with the squirming, blushing, full-figured love of his life beneath him, waiting, eager, glowing an alluring shade of aroused pink.

“Fuck, darl…” he murmured. “You look amazing.”

Mei blushed deeper and looked away, barely suppressing a smile. “Y-You always say that.”

“‘N I always mean it. But tonight, jeezus, you look a roight treat.”

He lowered his head, gently turning hers to meet him in a kiss. She could taste her sweat on his tongue, and leaned in closer until they were both sitting upright.

“Oi, Mei, ah got an idea.”

Mei flinched. Usually whenever he said that, an explosion was soon behind. Junkrat saw her pause and chuckled. “Naw, no bombs or nothin’ loike that, trust me. Lie back down a sec.”

The climatologist complied, and let out a shriek of surprise when Junkrat gripped her legs and pulled them over his shoulders. “Jamie, what are you-- _o-oh…_ ” Her outburst was replaced with elation as his skilled tongue pushed its way into her womanhood, lapping hungrily.

Down there she tasted even sweeter, like the richest honey. And her moans, the sweetest music. But it was just to get her warmed up. 

With incredible resolve, he pulled away and lowered her legs, giving Mei an uncertain look. When she nodded, it was all the provocation he needed. 

Guiding his throbbing cock to her slit, the first touch sent electricity coursing through them both. Mei let out a lustful purr as Junkrat entered her, burning hot, so hot she feared she would melt. She gripped the sheets and arched her back, raising herself up to the Junker.

Again, he surprised her. His thrusts were slow and purposeful, not erratic and forceful like she thought. Hips rocked against hers, rhythmic and matching speed. 

-/-/-/-/-

She was a flame that dwarfed him. An ice queen so hot she burnt, enveloping him.

“H-Harder…” Junkrat was so caught up in her, he almost missed the command. “Jamie...harder, please.”

He was all too happy to comply, and rocked his hips harder. Her chest bounced as he thrust, twin mesmerizing mounds that demanded his full attention.

Three months ago, she'd been frigid. Calling him a no-good bully, chiding him. But three months was a long time, if this blessed night was anything to go by.

“Hold me, Jamie…” Mei cooed. The junker pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing hard. He never stopped moving, thrusting as she bounced lightly atop him, pillowy breasts pressing against his chest.

Junkrat might've hired out one of the deadliest men in the world as his bodyguard, but he never felt safer than he did in Mei’s arms. Her insides were burning hot, but her arms, her embrace, lovingly warm and tender.

Mei squeezed her blonde madman with the conviction to never let go, eyes squeezed shut as she moved atop him. “Jamie, I'm...please don't--”

“Ain't gonna stop, darl.” he growled throatily. “Not fer a second.”

The relative quiet of the room was broken by their moans, gradually becoming louder until they echoed off the walls.

They thought the other’s name, but somewhere between brain to mouth, language failed, only incomprehensible gurgles flowing from their lips as orgasms rocked them.  
Junkrat fell backwards with Mei on top of him, buried in her softness, that vanilla and apricot scent. She was immobile, still connected to her precious junker, shaking with the remnants of their lovemaking.

“I love you, darl.”

Mei nearly shot up, but barely managed to gaze at Junkrat. “You...did you just say you loved me?”

“‘Course ah did. Why, ah do somethin’ wrong?”

Mei giggled and shook her head, leaning forward to kiss the blonde before nuzzling his neck. “I love you, too, Jamie.”

-/-/-/-/-

Next door, Hana Song rocked back and forth with wide, terrified eyes, wondering why, in god’s name, did neither of them think to activate the room’s soundproofing feature.


	4. Masturbating

Junkrat groaned loudly and crossed his arms, tapping his peg leg in irritation. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” he shouted. “Ah hate waitin’!”

“Oh, stop grumbling!” called out Mei from the shower. “I'll be all yours after I'm done. Besides, aren't I worth the wait?”

Blushing, Junkrat looked away, despite Mei not being able to see him. “Y’are…”

He looked around Mei’s room, shuddering at how _clean_ she kept it. No bombs or scrap lying about, no worn Pachimari on the tables, nary a weapon in sight except her blaster. And technically Snowball, who rested peacefully in its charger.

It was all so neat and sterile and it just gave him the willies. The only inconsistency was her laundry basket which was overflowing with clothes she hadn't gotten around to washing.

“Guess even ladies can get messy ev’ry now’n then.” he smirked, getting up and walking over to the basket. “Cripes, blue ‘n white, blue ‘n white, she ever heard of any other col--” His heart leapt in his throat as he saw a certain pair of rarely-seen (unless he asked) lacy somethings hanging over the side. 

“Good gawd almighty.” he rasped. “Iffin’ it ain't Snowflake’s Junkrat Killin’ Panties.” Like much of Mei’s color scheme, they were blue and white, with snowflake-patterned lace, ‘Melt’ written on the back in cursive in dark blue glitter. The mere memory of them was enough to get Junkrat hard; the first time he saw them on her, he almost tackled to her to the bed in his lust.

Those same panties were now exposed before him. While Mei was in the shower. Humming a tune and likely unable to bear anything. 

Being a bomb expert, Junkrat knew how to make split-second decisions. And right now, he made one.

He grabbed the panties out from the laundry basket and hopped back onto the bed and began undoing his pants. “Ain't nothin’ but a work up.” he grinned. “Be primed and ready in no time flat.”

Once his cock sprung free, he gripped it, and pressed the panties to his nose. They still smelled of his darling Snowflake, vanilla and apricots, and the faint scent of her sweat. “Damn, darl, these things’re a dang’rous weapon. Could kill a man in cold blood with these lacies…”

He pumped his hand, biting his lip to keep grunts to a minimum, as he visualized. In his mind was his lovely Mei, clad in the very panties he was using as wank fodder. She was bent over, exposing her round, shapely ass, as she turned her head and beckoned him with a coy smile and a come-hither gesture. _’I’m all yours, Jamie…’_ she purred.

His sniffed harder and quickened his pace. That sweet, unmistakable smell of Mei filled his nostrils. Sweeter than any perfume, more sacred than any incense, more forbidden than apple or pomegranate. His fantasy continued, Mei wrapping her plump, luscious thighs around his head, burying him in her warmth and scent.

Junkrat’s leg jerked out in an involuntary spasm as he came, a large rope of sticky cum landing directly on the sheets, the rest dribbling down his shaft. He groaned in bliss, letting the panties fall from his grip onto the bed. “Best wank ah’ve had in a while…”

“Ahem.”

The fires of afterglow turned into the ice of fear in less than half a second at the sound of Mei’s voice. Turning around, he was met with the climatologist, arms crossed, clad in a towel, hair as well. She regarded the junker with a bemused look, but there was no mistaking the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

“H-How long ya been there, Snowflake?” laughed Junkrat nervously. 

“Long enough.” She sighed and shook her head with a smile. “You just couldn't wait, could you?”

“Ya know ah got no self-control, darl!”

Mei rolled her eyes. “I suppose I do.”

“Jus’...give it a bit, Lil’ Jamie’ll be roight as rain in no time at all.”

Smirking, Mei undid the towel and let it drop, exposing her barely dry body to the junker. The result was exactly as she expected, the blonde’s cock springing up and pointing directly at her like a compass needle.

Mei giggled as she sat on Junkrat’s lap, curling her fingers around his cock. “Works everytime.”


	5. Blowjob

Junkrat could never get enough of Mei’s lips. Even when she was berating him for a too-loud explosion, his eyes would be inevitably drawn to those twin ripe lips. He loved kissing them, brushing his fingers and tongue over them, stealing Mei’s breath through them. But what he loved most was what _they_ did to _him_.

Those soft, rosy, delicate lips, closed gently around his cock, her warm tongue close behind to curl against his glans as she took his member to the hilt. “H-Holy fuckin’ hell, darl!” gasped Junkrat, gripping the sheets. “Where tha-- _Christ Almighty_ \--hell’d ya learn ta do that?”

Her only response was to look upwards, and he could see the mischievous smile in her chocolate brown eyes.

He shuddered and slapped a hand to his mouth, just barely managing to keep in his throaty groan as Mei pulled back, stopping just at the head. She kissed the tip before flicking her tongue against it and taking it back into her mouth, adopting a rhythm. Take, pull back, kiss, flick. Take, pull back, kiss, flick. It was predictable, but it did nothing to stop Junkrat from shaking in barely-restrained ecstasy. 

Around the fourth or fifth time, when he swore he was about to lose what little of his mind there was left, Mei shocked him. When she pulled back, he expected the kiss, but instead felt her butter soft hand enclose around his testicles. He yipped, actually yipped, earning a small giggle from the brunette. She kneaded his balls gently, rolling them around in her hands, while his saliva-soaked cock bobbed unattended, and rock hard.

She seemed to be reading his mind, for just when he was about to ask--no, _beg_ \--she get those lovely lips to work again, she did a long, slow lick from the base up to the tip, then taking it back into her mouth in an instant.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck.” panted the junker, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, hands squeezing the sheets so hard his knuckles whitened. “M-Mei, don't stop. Ah’m beggin’ ya, please, don’t… _oh,_ **_fuck_**!!” It was Mei giving his balls a firm, yet loving squeeze that sent him over the edge.

His back arched as he released, emptying his seed into Mei’s mouth. Thankfully she’d been expecting it, and swallowed it down with gusto. Removing her hand and sliding back, she released Junkrat’s cock with a ‘pop’, flashing him a coy, satisfied smile.

“Aw m’god, darl…” wheezed the junker. “Ffffuuuuuuck, that wuz incredible. Where’d ya learn them tricks, Snowflake?”

“I read quite a lot.” she replied, laying down next to him. “And when you recover, it's my turn.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

All eyes were glued to the screen as the scene unfolded. Giant robots, otherworldly beings, angsty teenagers. Separately, such things would be trite, but somehow, put together, they made for an admittedly excellent viewing experience. Even Reinhardt, who never particularly cared for anime, found himself enraptured, even cheering on the heroes as they piloted what Hana swore up and down were not MEKAs, no they weren't, Korea had the idea first, shut up.

Mei ate another handful of popcorn, turning around to offer the box to Junkrat, who shook his head. Popcorn never sat well with him. ‘Damn kernels fucked up me mouth.’ he said. Besides, he was hungry for something else.

With Mei sitting on his lap, he couldn't get a good view of the screen, but that was alright with him; he, Hana, and Lúcio already saw this movie a thousand times; he could recite it almost by heart, English or Japanese. His attention was more focused on the climatologist, particularly the way her backside was subtly grinding into his crotch.

Reaching his hand forward, he lightly tapped on Mei’s thigh. To anyone else, it would appear as though he were trying to get her attention. The reality was something else entirely.

_Mei, wanna fuck?_

The popcorn box nearly slipped out of Mei’s hand; thankfully she caught herself in time, tapping frantically on Junkrat’s flesh thigh.

_Are you insane!? We’re surrounded by people!_

_I can be quiet!_

Mei turned around, giving Junkrat a chiding look. 

_Okay, I can try to be quiet. Come on, Snowflake, I’m real horny!_

She glanced around; everyone was engaged by the movie, even Jack’s hawkish gaze was focused on the screen, occasionally adjusting himself to get a better view.

_Okay, but we need to be discreet._

_That’s my middle name, love._

Thankfully, Mei was wearing a skirt; it allowed him to stealthily move his hands beneath her and pull aside her panties; for her initial apprehension, she was already quite wet, suiting Junkrat’s hardness perfectly. He undid his belt and slipped down his trousers just enough to expose his cock to the cool air, pressing it to Mei’s warm slit, and pressing it into her.

She twitched at the insertion, warmth spreading throughout her whole body. Junkrat was firmly established as a fidgety person, so no one objected, or even looked in his direction when he began moving up and down.

They'd be in so much trouble if they got caught, and Angela would scold them into the next millennium, but the more Junkrat thrust against her and the more she fought her moans, the less she began to care. 

Junkrat leaned up to wrap his arms around her; to others, it simply looked like him resting his shoulder on her to get a better view of the movie, but the reality would shock and appall them. 

“Keep quiet.” he whispered cheekily. Damn him.

Mei’s legs turned to jelly as Junkrat continued stealth-fucking her. Twice he nibbled her earlobe, twice she had to bite her lip to stop moaning, and twice she swore to Junkrat the next time she got the opportunity she'd throw him over a waterfall.

She didn't get the chance to threaten him a third time; those sharp teeth found her earlobe again, and she couldn't help herself from uttering a loud, unmistakeable moan as she came, her orgasm in time with the junker’s.

Thankfully, the gods were on her side, as Hana jumped up, letting out a war cry as one of the protagonists laid waste to their enemies with a well-timed strike. “Fuck yeah!”

“Watch your damn mouth.” Jack grumbled.

Mei sighed and fell back onto Junkrat, who kissed behind her ear and tapped against her thigh. 

_Love you._

_Love you, too. Jerk._


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

“Jamie!” Mei giggled as the junker’s strong hands scooped her up. His lust was otherworldly; she’d barely pulled on her shorts, her upper half was still in only a bra, and Junkrat, being Junkrat, was shirtless as ever. “Could you at least wait until I'm fully dressed?”

“You flaunt them twin lovelies about and expect me to hold off?” cackled the junker. His metal hand slipped under one of the cups to grab Mei’s breast, squeezing hard, the fingers sinking into the meat of her flesh and making her moan.

“You're incorrigible.” sighed Mei, not bothering to hide her smile. “Have your fun, but right after, we’re getting dressed.”

“Done deal.” Junkrat pulled down Mei’s shorts and panties, yanking down his own trousers in turn. “Oi, Mei, how ya feel ‘bout taking the lead fer this one?”

Mei smirked. “You come after me when I'm not even fully dressed and now you want to lie back and leave the heavy lifting to me?”

“Ah’d gladly reciprocate--” He was cut off as Mei pushed him onto the floor, straddling his legs.

“Oh, I know you will, Jamie.” She raised her hips and slid over the junker’s erection, letting her moan echo off the walls.

“C-Crikey! Yer usually never this frisky in tha mornin’, darl!”

“Compare to you, who always seems ready to go.” Mei replied, bouncing lightly.

Junkrat gripped Mei’s waist as he started thrusting. Much of the base was likely still asleep, so they could be as loud as they wanted before the morning briefing. The brunette’s ecstatic moans echoed in his ears and urged him on. She started bouncing harder, and he thrusting faster, their shared room becoming cacophonous with the sounds of wet, smacking flesh and unrestrained ecstasy.

Mei came first, her body jolting in a spasm as Junkrat came mere moments after, legs shaking.

“Hooly-dooly…” groaned the junker as Mei started pulling on her shirt. “You ain't never shown that much energy before, darl. Got a little thirsty for my ‘rat pack’?”

She rolled her eyes and flicked Junkrat’s forehead before climbing off him. “Hush and get dressed.”


	8. Skype Sex

Seventeen days. Seventeen days exactly. And Junkrat knew, having ticked off the days from his ratty calendar himself. 

Mei and Junkrat rarely spent their time apart, and when they did, it was usually only a day or two at most. But when a weather anomaly had reared its head near her native China, she had to go, simply _had_ to. And Junkrat had wanted to come, but after a certain ‘incident’ involving a pachinko machine and seven blocks worth of property damage, it wasn't exactly safe for him to be in Asia for a while.

Leading to him sulking at the watchpoint for seventeen days. She’d kept in touch through emails, overjoyed mini-novels about how great it was back home, how she missed the people, the food, studying the weather. But above everything else, she missed Junkrat, truly she did, and the time apart was aching. 

That's why, when his tablet began ringing with the familiar instrumental of ‘We Need a Little Christmas’, his face lit up like a supernova, and he grabbed it so quickly it slipped out of his hands, forcing him to pick it up again, more carefully. His fingers were a blur as he punched in the unlock code, to be met with Mei’s smiling face.

“Snowflake!!” he screamed.

“Hi, Jamie.” Mei greeted with a little wave. 

“Surprised?”

“Damn roight ah am! Didn't expect ta see ya jus’ pop up on my screen! I'm missin’ ya loike crazy over here, darl!”

“I miss you, too, Jamie.” cooed the brunette. “But good news! I've finished my research, and I should be back tomorrow night at the latest.”

Junkrat’s whoop for joy nearly shattered the screen. “Fuck, that's great news! Ah been goin’ crazy without my favorite pillow!”

Mei lidded her eyes. “Oh? Is a pillow all I am to you?”

“Ya know what ah meant, Snowflake! Been awful hard ta sleep without bein’ pressed ‘gainst that soft, squishy body a yers. Ah don't feel right without ya by my side. It smells loike Christmas round here with all tha pinin’ ah’m doing for ya.”

Mei giggled, shaking her head. “To tell the truth, it hasn't been the same without you, either, Jamie. I miss my furnace.”

“Oh?” Junkrat smiled wide, canines on full display. “Miss how _hot_ ah make ya, do ya?”

“Yes, actually. Seventeen days without deliciously steamy Junkrat sex is a long time.”

Junkrat nearly dropped the tablet again, cheeks blooming crimson as Mei’s laughter echoed in his ears. He wasn't expecting an answer like that, not in the slightest, from his demure, soft Snowflake.

“That was embarrassing to say,” Mei giggled. “But worth it to see that look on your face!”

“Oi, where d’ya get off makin’ fun of ol’ Junkrat?”

“We've been apart for seventeen days. I haven't gotten off in the slightest.”

This time Junkrat _did_ drop the tablet, to cover his face with his hands as Mei laughed again. “Yer killin’ me, darl! Ah think ah’m a bad influence on ya!”

The climatologist leaned in close to plant a kiss on the screen. “I think everyone needs a bad influence like you in their lives, Jamie.”

“Snowflaaaaaaake…”

He missed this, their banter, their come-ons and puns. Through the screen was one thing; it couldn't compare to that feeling of being side by side.

“I miss you so much, Jamie...I don't think I can wait another day.”

“Fer my smile or my cock?” he asked.

“Would you think less of me if I said both?” she replied.

Junkrat wondered if it was possible for anyone in the world to love anything or anyone more than he loved Mei. Highly improbable. 

“Oi, darl, you alone?”

“Just you, me, and the incense. Why do you...oh… _oh_...”

There was no mistaking that perverse look on Junkrat’s face; she’d seen it more times than she could count. And given what they were currently engaged in, she could venture an idea of his intentions.

“One second.” Mei got up, leaving Junkrat staring at the admittedly swanky-looking room, until she returned moments later. “Had to make sure the door was locked.”

“Good idea. Wouldn't want some stranger gettin’ a free show, eh?”

“Yet that's exactly what you're getting.” Mei stood, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and turning around. She began slipping down the bottoms, revealing the smooth, bare whiteness of her ass.

“No undies?” asked Junkrat, his hand moving to pull down his shorts.

“Hot day.” Mei replied. “It's about to get hotter.”

She lifted her shirt, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra as well, her bright pink nipples drawing Junkrat in like moth to flame. “Crikey…”

“Your turn.” purred Mei.

Junkrat was all too happy to oblige. Grabbing the tablet and setting it on his workbench, he scooted back on his chair and pulled out his cock.

Mei had to fight every urge in her body to leap at the screen. Seventeen days since she’d that hard, raging thing in her grasp. She wanted it, him, here and now, on the bed, the floor, wherever she could, by the gods, she _wanted_ him. She was aching with such desire she genuinely wondered if she'd collapse. 

Her fingers spider-walked down between her nethers, ghosting over her slit. Juices were already forming at her lips, the room starting to fill with the musky, womanly scent that would drive Junkrat insane were he here.

Junkrat gripped his shaft and began stroking, Mei taking the opportunity to slip a pair of fingers into her cunt, all the while wishing it was Junkrat himself, ravaging her with his burning hot cock, stirring her undies until she was a shuddering, exhausted, gooey mess.

As Mei started massaging a breast with her free hand, Junkrat stroked faster. Thousands of miles apart, but this act brought them so much closer in only an instant. 

Mei quickened her pace, ears filling with the naughty _schlick, schlick, schlick_ sounds of her fingering, gradually becoming drowned out by her moans. “Junkrat…” she rasped. She said his name over and over and over, a chant, a mantra, a creed, wishing in her heart of hearts that he'd appear if she said it enough times. 

Junkrat listened to Mei moan his name, not surprised in the least when hers flowed from his lips as he stroked harder and faster. He didn't want her on a screen, he wanted her on his lap, womanhood enveloped around him, warm and wet, burying his face in her cushiony breasts, inhaling that scent of vanilla and apricots. His bottom lifted off the chair slightly as he came, turning just in enough time to avoid the tablet, the ropey spurt of cum instead landing on the workbench, a few drops landing on the space between his splayed legs.

Mei’s own orgasm made her nearly topple from the chair; acting quickly, she lifted up her breast, biting into the pale flesh to stifle her orgasmic scream. She pulled her fingers out, splaying them, a web of sticky juices splayed between that she held up for Junkrat to see.

“Holy fuck…” croaked the junker. “We ain't done nothing loike that before.”

“In less than twenty-four hours, we can do all we want without a screen between us.”

“Countin’ tha seconds, darl.” Junkrat grinned. “Countin’ tha seconds. You get some rest, eh?”

Mei batted her eyelashes and made kisses at the screen. “I'll try to.”


	9. Against the Wall

From the moment she entered the room, there were no words. Junkrat merely leapt up from his bed, throwing himself into Mei’s arms. Lips met lips, tongues coiled over tongues. Clothes were shed; shorts yanked down, coat tossed, shirt lifted up, bra ripped off, with a barely-audible promise to get a new one.

Mei fumbled with the belt of her pants, but Junkrat’s patience ran out long ago; he was driven solely by lust, instinct, primal, carnal need that had no room for rational thought. He pulled away from Mei and spun her round, hand against the seat of her pants. He ripped them open, exposing her floral panties. While Mei gripped the wall for balance, those too had to go, they were shredded, exposing her dripping wet pussy, open and inviting. The junker’s cock followed immediately, nearly splitting her in half as it entered her. So intense was he, she lost her grip on the wall and was pressed against it, barely able to move.

He’d missed her, oh, he'd missed her so damn much. He gripped her waist, sliding his hands up to her breasts, squeezing, flicking her nipples, twisting them lightly as he, quite literally, fucked her against the wall.

She moaned, trying and failing to form words, the cold metal of the wall offset by the blazing, infernal heat of her junker. The flight home had been torture; all she could think about was this, him, only him. Her tongue lolled out, eyes glazed in pleasure as she was ravaged. Her knees bent, and she was unable to even process the words forming in her brain as she came.

Junkrat released his load into Mei, cumming so hard and fast he genuinely worried he tore something. He glanced down to see cum dribbling out of her, pooling to the floor. Just as he was about to pull out, Mei turned around and shook her head. She didn't say a word. Neither of them did.

Then again, Junkrat thought, as he resumed thrusting, growing hard inside her again. They didn't have to.


	10. Doggy Style

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Snowflake, ah’m offended, ah am! Truly! When’ve ah ever had a bad idea?”

“You have had _numerous_ bad ideas.” Mei replied flatly. “The most recent one being dynamite churros.”

“No place in tha world for innovation.” he grumbled. “But trust me, this’ll be great!”

Mei rolled her eyes but got into position; she got on all fours, presenting her ass to Junkrat. Her nervousness was apparent, shaking legs and a worried look in her eyes.

“Do you at least promise to be gentLE!” Her voice increased by several octaves as the tip of Junkrat’s cock entered not her awaiting vagina, but just a bit further, right in her ass.

“J-Jamison Fawkes! What in the world are you doing!?”

“You were tha one who wanted ta try this out!”

“This _position_! Not...nngh...this...act!”

“So, wait, yer fine with doggy style, but not me usin’ tha back door?”

“I would have like to d-discuss it first…” Mei shuddered, gripping the sheets. Despite the initial surprise, she was gradually becoming used to the previously unfamiliar situation. She forgot how many nerve endings there were _there_ , and Junkrat seemed intent on overloading every single one. 

Junkrat smirked as Mei began panting, quickening his pace. “We could always discuss it after ah cum in ya, darl.”

“You deviant…” But she let him continue all the same. 

The next surprise came when he gripped her hair and pulled her back. She screamed, not in pain, but pleasure, earning a satisfied cackle from Junkrat. The sensation in her ass as the blonde kept pounding her felt, against all odds, amazing, and the hair pulling and the new position only heightened the experience. 

Flesh slapped against flesh as Junkrat fucked her, and the blonde was enjoying every second of plundering new depths. But a twinge of guilt passed through him, leaving his climatologist unattended. Nothing a pair of fingers couldn't fix.

Mei gasped as a pair of warm fingers entered her, working frantically. Three sensations were striking her at once, and she was finding it immensely hard to concentrate. 

“Jamiiiiiiiiiiiiie…” she wailed, lowering her head. “I’m--”

“Go ahead, darl.” Junkrat drawled. “Ain't no one stoppin’ ya.”

Mei lowered her head and groaned as she released, her juices staining the sheets. Junkrat came deep within the brunette’s ass, slipping out as she began to overflow. 

“Fuckin’ hell, that was killer.” sighed Junkrat, laying atop Mei. “See? Fun ta mix stuff up ev’ry now’n then, roight?”

“Fine, yes, you're right.” She smiled in spite of herself, reaching behind herself to pat Junkrat on the head. “But you're doing the laundry tonight.”

“Eh, no worries. Ya know how ah love dirty things.”

A light thump to his temple was Mei’s response. “You're impossible.”


	11. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea just how much I was looking forward to writing this one~

Junkrat had quite a diverse vocabulary to describe Mei. Cute, sexy, fierce, strong, squishy more often than not. But right now, looking at the outfit she wore, he was unable to form words to describe her, so paralyzed was he by her beauty.

Shiny black boots trailed up her legs stopping just past her thighs, a short gap of milk-white skin between them and the tight-fitting black latex skirt that showed off every curve and contour of her ass. Up past the skirt and the sensuous rolls of her body, were a black latex bra that barely contained her mounds, looking as though they were to pop out any second. Her dark matte lipsticked lips were curled into a playful, yet commanding smirk, her brown eyes accentuated by the smoky gray eyeliner she applied. Clenched tightly in her hand was a black riding crop she tapped against her open palm.

When Mei had come to him with the idea, he'd cackled at first. He knew she could be forceful at times, but the idea of taking full control of him for the night...that seemed so foreign to him. She'd topped before, but to assume direct and total control...that was as alien to him as a bath bomb.

“Up.” she commanded, in a clipped, no-nonsense tone that sent chills up his spine, tingles everywhere else.

He got to his feet, his breath coming in short gasps as Mei sauntered towards him, her wide, curvaceous hips swaying as she moved.

“Strip.”

Nodding, Junkrat shed his clothes, letting them pool at the floor. Why was his heart hammering? Mei’d seen him naked plenty of times before. Countless. But even if what she wore was scanty enough to shame the devil, she was clothed; he was not. She was the one in control.

“Turn around. Hands behind your back.” Her voice was black ice, dangerous and alluring, sensuous and sinister. 

Junkrat complied, and tensed at the feeling of shackles enclosing his wrists. He was a criminal--well, former--so he was no stranger to restraints, but from Mei, it was different. Exciting. Naughty.

A collar was snapped around his scrawny neck and a leash quickly attached. 

She was shorter than him, much shorter, at least a full head, but the power she held over him made her towering. 

Mei lightly smacked the back of his leg. “Get on your knees.”

Shaking like a leaf, he knelt. The click of Mei’s heels echoed behind him as she walked away, punctuated by the sound of the bed creaking beneath her as she sat.

“Turn around,” she said. “And crawl towards me.”

With great difficulty, he shimmied across the cold floor to Mei, her legs spread wide, her skirt riding up just enough to expose the edge of her legendary ‘Junkrat Killing Panties’. His hard cock bobbed as he moved, and by the time he finally made it to Mei, he was dripping precum onto the floor.

“Good boy.” she smirked, tapping the Australian on the head with her riding crop. “I'm pleased at how well you can follow orders.”

“Well, Mei--”

His words were cut off as the crop struck him across the face, not hard enough to cause lasting damage but definitely enough to sting. 

“Did I give you permission to talk?” Her eyes were narrowed into steel-slicing slits, lips drawn in a thin line. “ _Well?_ ”

“N-No…”

“No, _what_ , you dirty little rodent?”

“No, mistress?”

“Very good.” She tugged the leash, bringing Junkrat closer. His mouth watered at the sight of the skirt digging into her hips. His nose was entranced by the scent of her sweat, the musk of her damp womanhood. He wanted her, here and now, but it wasn't up to him. She was the one holding the key. And the crop. And the leash.

“Stand.” He stood.

From between her cleavage, Mei produced a small, circular object, a ring of cobalt blue. “Come here.”

He moved closer; once close enough, she opened the ring and fastened it around the base of Junkrat’s penis. A part of him wanted to ask what the hell it was, what she had planned, but he knew better than to speak out of turn.

“We’re going to play a game.” She stood and tugged the leash, leading Junkrat to the other end of the room. She unfastened the leash and set it on top of the dresser, and pulled down a small remote, walking back to the bed.

“You're going to crawl back over here.” Mei said. “And if you cum before reaching me, there will be consequences.”

What did she mean, ‘cum before reach--’

She clicked the remote. And then he knew.

The little device snug around his cock began vibrating. He almost lurched forward and the sudden sensation, his muscles flexing in his restraints. “H-Holy shit!”

“I'm waiting.” purred Mei, relishing every second of the Junker’s plight. “Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.”

With immense difficulty, Junkrat crawled. Each step was a journey, each rumble of the vibrating ring an earthquake, each dribble of precum an ocean.

He'd barely made it halfway back to his precious climatologist when the vibrating had become too much to handle. He slumped in his shackles, letting out a long, gurgling groan as he came, spilling his seed onto the floor.

Mei frowned and clicked her tongue. “Pitiful. I warned you, didn't I? That there'd be consequences?”

The question of what consequences died on his tongue as Mei clicked the remote again, and the vibrating increased. Already sensitive from his first release, he was panting heavily and struggling fiercely as his cock was assailed with sensation.

“How much longer will it be before you cum again?” sneered Mei. “Ten minutes? Five? One?”

Shorter, less than thirty seconds after Mei turned up with ring, he shrieked and came again, falling to his side and curling up. “Red! Red, darl, fer Christ’s sake, _red_!”

Mei immediately clicked off the ring and leapt from the bed, her dominating look replaced with one of concern and worry. Working quickly, she slipped off the ring and unlocked the junker’s shackles, pulling him close, whispering “It’s alright, I've got you.” over and over in his ear as Junkrat whimpered. 

Eventually, his breathing evened out, and he took the opportunity to speak. “That wuz fuckin’ _intense_ , sheila.”

Mei smiled, matching the junker’s own elated grin. “Thank you, Jamie. Are you sure you're alright? Can I get you something? Water?”

“In a bit, Snowflake. Jus’ wanna relax here witcha fer a while longer.” He sighed and snuggled closer to the brunette. “Ah had no idea ya could get that sadistic. S’always tha quiet ones, ain't it?”

“Maybe this will teach you not to underestimate me in the future.”

Junkrat barked out a short laugh, shaking his head. “Ya continue ta amaze me, Snowflake. Where’d ya even get a sexy lil’ number like that? Never even knew ya had somethin’ loike it lyin' 'round.”

The climatologist blushed and averted her gaze. “It...was an impulse buy.”

“Oh? From where?”

Mei was silent.

“Ya know ah’m gonna find out eventually, so ya better just--”

“I was out shopping with Zarya.” Mei cut in, and Junkrat’s jaw dropped. “She...wanted some things to use on Roadhog, and she found a few things in my size and, well…Zarya is very convincing.”

“...Wish ah hadn't asked.”

“Ignorance is bliss, Jamie. But now I think I'll get you that water.” She tried to stand, but was pulled down by the junker, who nestled his head against her chest. 

“Five more minutes, darl.”

Mei smiled and kissed Junkrat’s cheek, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Take all the minutes you need.”


	12. Fingering

Junkrat could be discreet if he wanted to. That was a pretty big _if_. 

It was during one of the morning briefings when he showcased how discreet he could be. Mei flinched at the feel of his spindly fingers ambling across her thigh, finding entrance via the waistband of her shorts. 

Chastising him would risk compromising their situation. Saying nothing would invite him further. And it's not as if she wasn't accepting. Those fingers of his, talented, workman’s fingers, were magic. Caught between the desire to present herself as dignified as possible and wanting release, she did the only thing she could.

She scooted closer to the junker, and parted her legs. 

He took the invitation, moving his hands into her shorts, tugging her panties to the side, and slipping a finger in.

Mei flinched again as his finger curled inside her. His movements were quick, but deliberate. Up, down, up, down. In, out. In, out. Swirling round and round. 

“Mmn…” Mei froze as Winston paused in the middle of his briefing to give the brunette a puzzled look.

“Is something the matter, Mei?”

Not trusting herself to speak, she shook her head. Giving a side glance, Winston returned to his briefing. 

Using every ounce of her willpower, she kept composed, even as Junkrat pressed his thumb to her clit and worked it. Rub, rub, rub, not too harsh, but enough to make her knees quake. 

The tiniest of sighs escaped her lips. Even Angela’s ears hadn't been able to pick up on it, but she doubted the next one would be so silent. 

Faster his fingers worked. The pad of his thumb lovingly rubbing her swollen nub, deft fingers swishing round and round in her.

Acting quickly just as her orgasm came, she bit the inside of her cheek, so hard she wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood.

“...and that will be all.” Winston concluded, the junker's hands slowly, agonizingly pulling out of her. 

Mei adjusted her shorts, got to her feet, grabbed Junkrat by the arm, and ran out with him, leaving the rest of the crew dumbfounded.

“What was that about?” groused Hana.

Roadhog, who sat next to them, once silent.   
Despite the mask, his sense of smell was as powerful as ever. 

And right now, he was regretting it.

“Nothing.” Roadhog grumbled. “Don't worry about it.”


	13. 69

Junkrat mewled softly as Mei’s lips, soft and warm, enveloped his swollen cock. Not to be outdone, his tongue coiled into Mei’s folds, lapping at her sweet, dribbling nectar. A smile crossed his lips as her aroused whimper reached his ears. She'd break first. At least, he hoped so. Faster and faster his tongue moved, the junker caught somewhere between ravenous hunger and unquenchable thirst. He wanted her, every last warm, moist inch of her, but most of all, he wanted _that_ sound in his ears; when she lost her last vestige of restraint and shook the rafters with her moans, groans, and squeals. He wanted her to lose herself, just so he could find her in her way to heaven and bring her crashing back down once again.

While Junkrat favored speed, Mei took a more careful, deliberate approach. As much as possible, what with Junkrat trying to lick her into a new spiritual plane. Carefully she licked up and down his shaft, making sure to could her tongue around his purpled cockhead. It had taken her quite the while to get used to the slightly bitter taste of his member, but the more they indulged in each other, the further and further they settled into these rhythm and nightly (sometimes daily) excursions, the more she began to crave that taste. He was a feast for all five senses; his shuddering cries, his burning touch, his gunpowder and nitroglycerin scent that clung to him like a shroud.

The junker’s pace faltered as Mei continued, a growl of aroused frustration escaping his mouth. She was squeezing his testicles now, continuing to suck him off. Lust burned hotter than ever before, and he nearly tapped out. _Nearly._

 _’Ain't gonna be that easy, Snowflake.’_ He reached his hands back, gliding them down her legs until he found what he was looking for, the backs of her knees, and squeezed them.

Mei’s face flashed dark red and a squeak of surprise thrummed against Junkrat’s penis. She should've known he'd play dirty, using one her erogenous zones to gain an edge. Well, two can play at that game.

She ceased squeezing, instead choosing the led her nails gently scratch at Junkrat’s balls. He arched his back and yelped, visibly shaking in pleasure. Mei had to resist a giggle, continuing her light scratching.

“Aw, fuck…!” he whispered, vaguely wondering if something replaced his good leg with jelly. Mei’s nails were her secret weapons, he discovered early on in their relationship. The things she could do with them shocked him to no end, and it was if they had a direct line to every single nerve on his body.

But Junkrat never gave up. It was his best trait. Or his worst, depending on who you asked. Using the backs of Mei’s knees for leverage, he pulled her closer, taking her clit into his mouth, sucking hard. Gently grinding his teeth, nibbling, licking, using everything in his arsenal. 

And it wasn't enough.

His high-pitched shriek echoed all the way to the weapons locker (where Hana would never be able to return to without becoming violently ill), his arms falling limply to his sides as he released. But despite technically losing, his efforts were not in vain; all Mei had been holding in, she let flow, her juices splashing across the blonde’s face, sliding off the sides and staining the bed. 

Mei swallowed and smiled, moving her sweat-soaked hair from her face. “I win.” 

“Ya played dirty is what ya did, darl.” rasped Junkrat as he pulled himself out beneath the brunette. 

“You started it.” Mei replied, rubbing the still-tingling backs of her knees. 

“Well ah finished!”

“Before I did.”

Junkrat raised a finger to retort, but couldn't come up with an answer. She was right, and that smug, self-satisfied, and admittedly sexy look on her face was maddening.

“Remember our deal. I pick the movie this Friday.”

“Wot were ya thinking?”

And Junkrat would never forget the absolutely _beaming_ look on her face when she said, “Quirky Guys and Gals!”


	14. Sweet and Passionate

He was beautiful. And that thought made her snort. 

‘Junkrat’ and ‘beautiful’ didn't often occupy the same sentence unless ‘explosions’ or ‘money’ went along with it. But as the moonlight from the floor to ceiling window caught him just right, his still damp-from-the-shower hair clinging to his forehead, his amber eyes a fiery nova to the moon’s silvery-blue hue, ‘beautiful’ was the only word that came to mind.

The junker cocked an eyebrow at Mei’s soppy, dreamy look. “Oi, y’alroight there, darl? Ya lookin’ loike ya switched channels on me!”

Mei blinked, her cheeks turning pink. “I'm fine…” she whispered, eyes drifting from that devilishly handsome face down to his glistening bare chest, to his chiseled abs. “Juuuust fine.”

She leaned up to pull him into a kiss, letting her hands glide down his sinewy back. She felt his hands, one warm and fleshy, the other strong, cold metal, wrap around her waist and hold her tight. “You're one odd duck, Mei.” he purred in her ear as they broke apart.

“Oh, you're one to talk.” giggled Mei as the blonde’s lips found her neck. “I'm not used to you being so...tender.”

Junkrat smirked and skittered his fingers along Mei’s sides, a bubble of laughter escaping her. “‘Ey, ah’m more than just dif’rent ways ta rough and tumble, darl! Ah’m good at tha soft stuff, too.” 

As if to prove his point, he kissed under Mei’s chin, earning an aroused coo from the brunette. 

“So you are…” she ran her hand down Junkrat’s body, all the way to his erect cock, curling his fingers around it. “I don't have any objections to the _hard_ things, either.”

His manic cackle was more subdued, dissolving into a moan as Mei guided his cock into her. His warm, familiar fire spread throughout her, coaxing a barely-audible “Jamiiiiiiieeee…” from her rosy lips. 

Bathed in the comforting glow of the summer moon, the two lovers moved, fluid and smooth like the very tides their nocturnal watcher commanded. A raging fire tempered by crystalline cold. Junkrat held Mei tight, not wanting to relinquish her for even a moment. Mei was the same, digging her nails into the junker’s flesh, wanting to be buried in his scent, his warmth, his _everything_. 

Their love reached a peak as, in a rare moment of silence, Junkrat released into Mei. The climatologist wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tight. She pressed her lips to his as she came, moaning a breathy “I love you, Jamie.” as her own pleasure consumed her. 

“Ah love ya, too, Mei.” he smiled, his back to the moon. He didn't need it. Not with Mei’s own heavenly body beneath him. “Ev’ry sweet inch’a ya.”

Mei gazed at the moon, not caring whether or not the sun would rise. After all, no sun burned brighter than her junker. Brighter, or as hot.


	15. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it turns out I skipped this one by accident. Or maybe not? As it turns out this is something I've never written before, nor am I into it. But it's part of the challenge, so here it goes~!

Hana knocked on the door to Mei’s room, a shaky “Enter!” reaching her ears. Steeling herself, the gamer entered.

“Hey, Mei. Got a sec?”

From behind her desk, Mei smiled at Hana. But something was off about her. Her face was flushed, her smile lopsided, her look...guilty. “Yes--yes!” she yelped, putting her elbows on the desk. “I have several seconds. Minutes, in fact!”

Cocking an eyebrow, Hana looked around and noticed a concerning lack of Junkrat. Which was odd. The two were usually inseparable.

“Wheeeeeeeeere’s Junk Boy?” asked Hana.

Mei froze. Really froze. Her pupils narrowed to pinpricks. Could she count on herself to speak and not reveal herself? Or Junkrat, hidden behind the desk, whose tongue would _not stop penetrating the core of her arse_?

She shifted, practically hearing the smile he made against her ass as he licked, trying her best not to let Hana know just what was going on. Or suffocate Junkrat. But the latter seemed appealing if he wouldn't stop being such a _jerk_. “He's...occupied. Do you need him for something?”

“I wanted to ask him where he got those Roman candles last week...why do you look weird?”

Mei stopped squirming in her seat, heart hammering, and trying her best to stay calm. “I'm perfect--perfectly--” She slammed her fist on the table and righted herself, promising to thump Junkrat the instant she got the chance. “ _Perfectly_ fine.”

“...Okay, something’s going on here, and I think I'm gonna go before I get scarred for life. If you see Junk Boy, send him my way, okay?”

“Will do!” Mei squeaked at Hana’s retreating back. The second the door closed, she gripped the desk and let out a moan between supremely aroused and extremely frustrated. 

“Gāisǐ de nǐ!*” the climatologist hissed, getting out of her chair on shaky legs. “You couldn't stop when she came in? Not even for a second?”

“Could've.” smirked Junkrat. “Didn't wanna.”

“How and why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“‘Cuz ya love me, and ya know it.”

Mei groaned and rubbed her now tingling bottom. “You're a demon. Do you know that?”

“Like ya don't love it, darl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *damn you


	16. In a Public Place

“Keep on your toes!” barked Soldier 76’s voice in her intercom.

Mei whirled around and fired off an icicle dead center into a pursuing Talon agent’s heart. He crumpled to the ground and didn't move, Mei continuing to run.

They hadn't expected to run into the terrorist group on a simple intelligence gathering mission, but they had, and now they were trying their best to make it back to the dropship alive.

She nearly skidded to a stop at the sight of Junkrat scampering out of an alleyway. He flashed her a deadly grin. “G’day, Mei!”

“Junkrat, what are you doing?” Mei shouted. “Don't you have Talon on your back?”

The junker held up his detonator and clicked the button; a rumble of explosions echoed from where Junkrat had run from, followed by agonized screams.

“Not anymore.”

Ordinarily Mei would've reprimanded the junker for his recklessness, but this time she welcomed the assist. “Let's go. We Tracer’s waiting for us at the extraction point...why are you looking at me like that?”

Mei recognized that look. She'd seen it thousands of times before. Twice this morning, in fact.

“Just thinkin’...” replied the blonde. “All this craziness and explosions and drongos tryin’ ta kill us...stirs up quite some feelings in me, iffin’ ya know wot ah mean. Eh? Eh?” For added effect, he waggled his bushy eyebrows, which looked more like fuzzy, dancing caterpillars.

The climatologist gaped at him. “Are you serious? We’re in the middle of a firefight, and you… _now_?”

“It ain't loike it can schedule appointments, darl!” he drawled. “Busy is as busy does...and ah wanna get busy!”

Mei weighed her options. On the one hand, Junkrat was likely to not let the issue drop. They'd hadn't done anything in public for a while, and the thought appealed to her, just not while they were in the middle of an active war zone. On the other hand, Tracer et al were waiting for them, and the longer they kept them waiting, the worse the situation.

“We have to be quick.” Mei acquiesced.  
“No worries there, Snowflake! Speed’s mah middle name!”

Mei clasped a hand to her mouth, holding back a snort of laughter. Junkrat’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said. “O-Oi, y’know wot ah mean!”

They ducked into a nearby alley, one that was clean and relatively free of trash. Yanking down Mei’s pants and underwear, Junkrat pulled out his cock and pressed it to Mei’s awaiting slit. “Certain appeal ta doin’ tha do in public, ain't there, darl?”

“There's also a certain appeal to not doing this while evading lunatic terrorists.” Mei rasped. She shuddered as the Junkrat’s tip made its way into her, and she gripped the wall for support. 

“True! But ain't it fun?” He gripped Mei’s rear, digging his nails into the meaty flesh. “Knowin’ we could be caught any second? Out in tha public? Dangerous as it is sexy, eh?”

Sometimes Mei wondered if Junkrat could read minds. If not, he was incredibly gifted at reading _her_ at least. 

“You're a demon, Jamie.” Mei moaned.

Junkrat drove himself up to the hilt and leaned in to whisper in Mei’s ear. “Ah know.”

She smiled and bit her lip as Junkrat thrusted. But, as his voice echoed in her ear, she realized; they were outside. Far from their teammates. They could be as loud as they wanted.

“...Harder.”

Junkrat’s eyes widened at Mei’s command. “Er, say again, darl?”

“Harder, Jamie!”

He was never used to her voice reaching that level. But the grin on his face grew larger as he saw, yes, she was serious and yes, he had the go-ahead.

“Whateva ya say, Mei!”

The brunette let her voice ring out and Junkrat’s thrusting increased. She could finally, finally let go, without fear or embarrassment of waking up her friends and teammates. And Junkrat was ecstatic. Her loud voice was the sweetest music, and spurred him on even further.

“Do it, Jamie!” she screamed, her legs turning to jelly. “Stir me up, let it all out inside!”

“Ain't gotta tell me twice!”

He hoisted Mei up by her legs and released, the duo shrieking loud enough to rattle a few street lamps. Mei collapsed onto the ground, shaking, Junkrat’s seed still dribbling out of her.

“I...think I might this public thing.” Mei purred as Junkrat snuggled into her. “But next time, let's not do it during a firefight.”

“Aw, why not!?”

His question was promptly answered by the sudden appearance of roughly half a dozen Talon agents.

“Ah.” Junkrat held up his detonator. “See yer point.”

-/-/-/-/-

Several explosions and a mad dash through the town later, the pair arrived back at the ORCA. Meeting with several surprised and red faces. 

And when Mei asked what was wrong, she felt her heart sink at the sound of her voice echoing on their intercoms.


	17. On the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try my hand at this style again~

“We should've thought this through.”

“Ah _always_ think things through, darl!”

“That is an absolutely bold-faced lie and I'm honestly impressed you could come up with that given our position.”

“‘Ey, who’s tha one who likes ‘er strange positions?”

“I tend to like them when I'm not sandwiched between a living furnace and freezing cold tile.”

“It was this or tha shower, and we slipped last time! Nearly broke me head in two, 'member?”

“...Which head?”

“Ohoho! See? Yer enjoyin’ yerself enough ta make jokes.”

“Jamie, you should know by now I always enjoy myself when I'm with you. Even looking up at you from this icy, yet...staggeringly clean floor.”

“Toldjya ah can clean.”

“I should've known better than to underestimate you.”

“Ya look good, Snowflake.”

“Are you saying I don't normally look good?”

“N-Nah, ain't sayin’ that! Ah mean, ya always look good! Great, even! Yer face all pink and round and cute, can't get enough of it.”

“Oh, Jamie…”

“And yer tits! Hooly-dooly, soft and white and squishy, loike that ice cream what cyborg samurai shared the other day!”

“...Mochi?”

“Yeah, that's it! Got a chest loike mochi, darl! But way sweeter.”

“Are you hungry or horny?”

“Lil’ a both, really.”

“Just be careful how hard you bite.”

“Aw, s’matta? Don't want another hickey?”

“I can't keep wearing scarves in summer! They'll know something’s up!”

“If they don't know somethin’s up already. Pretty sure we’ve scarred that gamer sheila for life.”

“On the one hand I feel bad. On the other...she should learn to knock.”

“Ah know, roight!? You'd think it'd sink in after the fifth time!”

“And as much as I love this discussion, do you know what I'd rather focus on?”

“Gettin’ yer insides all gooey?”

“How well you know me, Jamie.”


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

They were tired. No, they were _exhausted_. But they were also combatting raging hormones, and it was easy to tell which won out.

Mei let a soft whimper escape as Junkrat’s fingers wriggled inside her. His lips, closed around her nipple, suckled hungrily, occasionally nipping at the soft flesh. But his exhaustion was apparent; he wasn't biting down as hard as he usually was, and even his pleasured grunts as Mei jerked him off were subdued.

“Oi, Snowflake.” he asked through barely-parted lips. “Wot time izzit?”

Mei glanced past Junkrat, barely seeing the clock perched on the nighttable. “It's...5:30...I think?”

“We shoulda waited fer tha sun ta come up.”

The climatologist shuddered as Junkrat’s thumb ghosted over her clit. “Y-Yes...that would've worked better.”

“Still, though. Love hearing that sexy voice’a yers.”

Mei rolled her eyes and smiled. “What about me don't you love?”

“When ya leave.”

She blinked as her face heated up. “Even now, how can you be so...so...Junkrat?”

His face split in a cheeky grin. “Dunno any other way ta be.”

The sun was starting to crest, beams of light filtering through the window. Mei, renewed and eager, pumped her hand faster. Junkrat’s thumb continued to rub, fingers coaxing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Mei barely managed a squeaky “Jamie, I’m--” before she spasmed, leaping forward to bite into the junker’s shoulder as her juices splashed onto the sheets. She never stopped moving her own hand, and soon after, thick spurts of cum shot out to land on her stomach, the remnants clinging to her hand.

The pair sighed, nuzzling into each other as birdsong rose up outside, and the sun climbed higher. 

“We should try this again when we’re less tired.” said Mei.

“Read mah mind, darl.”


	19. Gardens

Mei rather liked gardens. They were calm, serene, and kept her hands busy. Of course, her work did that as well, but tending to flowers held an allure all its own, one that couldn't be replicated by entering meteorological data into a computer.

With the sun out, and a calming spring breeze blowing through the garden, Mei felt at peace. She bopped her head lightly along to the chirping birds, letting the watering can hover over the roses, the carnations, the lilies, smiling as the water sank into the soil. “Drink up, darlings.”

“You talk to ‘em?”

Mei jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sound of a familiar Australian drawl, working around to face its owner. Junkrat grinned back at her, looking all the world like he hadn't scared three years off her life.

“Don't sneak up on me like that!” Mei huffed, setting down the can and crossing her arms in what she hoped was a commanding gesture, instead coming out as a cute pout.

“How should ah sneak up on ya, then?” asked the junker, waggling his bushy eyebrows at the brunette. “Prefer tha side, or from behind?”

“Oh, you're...just impossible!” Mei ‘hmph’d’, picked up the can, and resumed watering. “And to answer your question from earlier, yes, I do talk to the flowers.”

Junkrat’s hyena-like cackle burst in her ears. “Well, whatcha do that for? Flowers ain't got no ears!”

Mei huffed again and rolled her eyes. “Actually, it's been scientifically proven that flowers respond to all sorts of external stimuli, speech being one of them. Music, as well.”

“Yeesh, and ah thought bots being alive wuz bad enough. Now yer telling me flowers out there list’nin ta music loike concertgoers? Next yer gonna tell me they can drive.”

Mei rolled her eyes again and went back to watering. Junkrat hovered around her like a fiery hummingbird, watching her water, for once remaining quiet. But not for long.

“What're those, darl?” he asked, pointing at a bright orange flower with dozens of curling petals.

“That's a chrysanthemum.”

The junker blinked. “A crystal wha now?”

Mei let slip a giggle and gestured to the flower. “Chrysanthemum.”

“Creeeee...santa’s mum?” This time it was a snort of laughter, forcing Mei to cover her mouth. “Oi, don’tcha laugh! Ah dunno fancy flowers loike this!”

“I'm sorry, sorry…” snickered Mei. “Sound it out with me, okay? Cree…”

“...Cree…”

“San…”

“San…”

“The…”

“...The?”

“Mum.”

“Oi, mum! So’s ah just push that all tagether, roight? Lemme try it.”

His accent drove the word into the ground, coming out more like ‘creeks and the mun’. But it was the best he'd gotten. And so enamored by the flower was he, he clung to Mei like pollen as she watered, asking which flowers were which, and trying his best to pronounce them.

“Camellia.”

“Camel-ya.”

“Hydrangea.”

“Hydra-gaia.”

“Hibiscus.”

“Hibachi!”

“Carnation.”

“Ain't that tha thing tha cowboy says when he bumps inta somethin’?”

Mei's laughter echoed across the roof. Junkrat pouted, stomping his foot on the ground. “You stop that laughin’ roight now, Snowflake!”

“I-I-I’m sorry! I just…” Tears welled up in Mei’s eyes at the mental image of McCree in a western-themed apron, a straw hat, watering the flowers until he came across the delicate flowers and muttering ‘Whut in carnation?’ “PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!”

Junkrat's cheeks bloomed red and, throwing caution to the wind, scooped up Mei in his arms. “Roight, ah’ll give ya something ta laugh about!”

“J-Jamie, what're you--eeeeeeeeeek!” Mei’s laughter increased several octaves as Junkrat’s fingers dug into her sides. “Don't, don't, d-dohohohon’t!”

Mei tried to smack Junkrat with the watering can but only succeeded in tossing it over his head, where it hit the door with a crash. 

“Feel loike laughin’ now, darl?” taunted Junkrat, moving his hands up to Mei’s underarms.

“Stoooohohohooop!” shrieked Mei. She flailed about in the junker’s arms, trying her damnedest to get away but his grip was too strong. “I'm sorry, I'm--pffffhhahahah!--I’m sorry!”

And just like that, Junkrat let go. The second she was free, she took the opportunity to not-so-lightly punch him in the arm. “Bully!” she panted. 

But Junkrat’s focus was elsewhere. Drawn to a purple wildflower. The look in his eyes was the same as if he saw a well-executed explosion or Mei in a clingy dress. Faraway and enamored.

“‘Ey, darl...what's that?”

Mei stood and looked where he was pointing. “Oh, that's wahlenbergia gloriosa. It's a…” The words died on her tongue as the information ran through her head. An Australian wildflower. The flowers here weren't natural; they were grown in a hermetically sealed lab. Likely, there weren't that many in the world left, not since…

Junkrat walked over to the flower and gently roved his hands over the petals. Whether or not Junkrat saw the flower in his life in Australia, before or after the explosion, she didn't know. He never mentioned it. But there was something in his eyes. Remembrance from a former life?

“It's awfully pretty, darl.” Junkrat smiled. “Second-prettiest thing here.”

Mei tilted her head. “What's the first?”

“Well, duh, you.”

The brunette blushed and covered her face, letting out a happy sort of squeak.

Junkrat looked around, finally seeming to notice the emptiness of the rooftop garden. “Oi, darl. It's just us two here, roight?”

“Yes, why do you…” Her blush deepened as she picked up on his tone, and the mischievous look in his eye. “A-Are you serious? Here?”

“No one else but us and tha flowers. ‘Sides, yer always sayin’ ah should get out more.”

Mei glanced around, as if trying to make absolutely sure there was no one else around.

“Try not to get anything on the flowers.”

-/-/-/-/-

“So ‘number one’ in Korean, ‘flower’ in Japanese? Does that mean you're my number one flower?”

Hana smirked and punched Lúcio in the arm. “God, don't be gross.”

“So there's no one else up here?”

Hana gave the ‘so-so’ gesture as she opened the door. “Eh, Mei waters the flowers every now and then, but I don't think-- _holy shit_!!”

The gamer slammed the door and whirled around, eyes wide as saucers and face redder than a rose. 

“Dude, what's wrong!?” asked the DJ.

“We’re leaving.” she replied, grabbing Lúcio’s arm and dragging him down the stairs.

“But the flowers--”

“Fuck the flowers, we’re leaving!”

And the next day at breakfast, when Hana saw a wahlenbergia gloriosa in the base at the table, her appetite was resoundly ruined.


	20. Your Own Kink (Feet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been waiting to write this one for ages, and DAMN, another close shave! But I stuck to it~!

Mei, despite her demure appearance and her relatively straight-laced manner, was by no means repressed. And her time with Junkrat, while opening new doors for her, had opened new doors for him as well. Quite the considerable amount, truthfully, to his never-ending surprise.

While some things had given her apprehension, the two were secure in their relationship and respectful enough to compromise. They would regularly take turns topping and bottoming, and any hard limits would be addressed and kept as far away from the bedroom as possible.

And it was this degree of mutual love, trust, and respect, that led to Junkrat waking Mei at the ungodly hour of 2:27am and ask if he could lick her feet.

The early hour had dulled Mei’s senses slightly; the question barely registered and she was about to tell Junkrat to get back at her in the morning, when the words, and the lights in her brain, clicked.

She bolted upright, looking at Junkrat for any trace of his usual mirth. But he had that dead serious look on his face. The same kind when he first confessed he loved her. And yet the words replayed in her head.

“Um...what, now?” she asked, the grogginess in her voice fading in place of sheer incredulity. 

“Ah been thinkin’ ‘bout it fer a while, darl!” he gushed. “Been looking through some’a them fancy books you got, came ‘cross a chapter ‘bout it.”

Sometimes, Mei wondered about his reading habits.

“And it wuz real informative, and then drawings looked real cute, too! And it got me thinkin’, ‘maybe muh bestest Snowflake in tha world wouldn't mind any’a that!’ But ah figured ah should ask ‘fore ah did anything.”

She admired his restraint. And she knew the chapter of which he spoke; she’d read that entire book cover to cover, just so she wouldn't be surprised if Junkrat suggested something from it. It still didn't work. It seemed he could still surprise her. And she couldn't exactly be too short with him for waking her before most of the world; once Junkrat got an idea in his head, he ran with it, regardless of the hour.

“Hmmmmmmmm…Jamie, could we perhaps discuss this earlier? When the sun’s out?”

Mei expected him to push the issue further, he was him, after all, but to her shock, he simply smiled brightly and said “Sure thing, Snowflake!”

As the two settled back into the covers, Mei started to think that today was going to turn into a very interesting day.

-/-/-/-/-

30 minutes minimum to prepare. No biting, scratching, or tickling.

“And apologies in advance if I kick you.” Mei squeaked.

“Ain't no worry, darl! Ah’ll leave you to yer...whatever yer gonna do!” A kiss on the cheek later and he bounced off, presumably to bother someone, likely Roadhog.

The second she heard his footsteps fade, she rang up Zarya.

-/-/-/-/-

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…”

It was rare for Mei to see Zarya so contemplative outside of her workout regiment. But contemplative she was, her hawkish gaze focused on Mei’s pale feet. Her gaze was drawn to the climatologist’s toes, and after what seemed like an eternity of staring and ‘hmming’ and chin tapping, she spoke.

“We will go with winter blue.” she said. “Better for your complexion.”

When Mei came to Zarya about her unusual request, naturally she'd asked why. Mei generally wasn't one for foot care, and the sudden call piqued her curiosity. And, with a beet-red face and a stammer, the brunette confessed that she was prettying them up for Junkrat.

She expected Zarya to laugh, or give her a scathing look. But it was a day of surprises, for she did neither, only chuckle warmth and say, “Ah, so Junk-man is into feet! That is all.”

“Y...You know about that? How common is this?”

Zarya opened up her drawer, revealing countless bottles of nail polish. “More than you think, Ms. Zhou.”

A thought entered Mei’s head. “Do...do you and Roadhog…?”

The muscle-bound woman smirked, finding the bottle she was looking for and closed her drawer. “Let us say he is open-minded. And good with tongue.”

Indeed, a day of surprises.

Gesturing Mei to prop her feet on the ottoman before her, Zarya got to work. Her hands, though large and powerful enough to crush stone, were astonishingly delicate, dipping and brushing, applying such even coats Mei wondered if she ever took beauty training courses. “I cannot be surprised. That scrawny boy looks likes he sucks toes for living.”

Mei snorted in laughter and covered it with a cough. “I'm surprised you're taking this all so well, Ms. Zarya. I remember the first time you saw Jamie kiss me you wanted to throw him off a waterfall.”

“Junk-man is harmless.” She paused. “Relatively. And he is good to you; I need not worry. Also, no waterfall nearby.”

The two shared a laugh, and Zarya resumed. 

Moments later, each of Mei’s toes were perfectly coated with smooth, even layers of winter blue polish expertly dried. They caught the light and gleamed, looking like a lazy December morning.

“Oh, my goodness…” marveled Mei. “You...this is incredible!”

“ _Da_ , of course. I did it, after all.”

“...I was wondering--”

“Come back next week for pedicure.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and when you get chance, send Pig-man. He and I are due in congress.”

Mei quirked an eyebrow. “Congress? What do you...oh. I-I'll tell him.”

-/-/-/-/-

When Mei returned, she was met with the strangest surprise of all. Junkrat making her bed.

Honestly, she didn't even think Junkrat was capable of making the bed. He was always content to leave it in a disheveled mess, much like his workbench. But to her shock, he'd put in effort; pillows fluffed and put at the headboard, bedspread immaculately folded, his workbench tidied up and his spare projects put away. It was a miracle, and she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself. 

“Oh, my goodness…” Mei whispered.

“Well, don’t look so _surprised_ , darl!” laughed the junker. “Ah can tidy up when ah loike!”

“Then what about all those times I asked you to?” huffed Mei. “Thousands of times I asked!”

“Ah did!”

Mei scoffed and began pulling off her boots. “Piling up your scrap metal and stuffing them under the bed is not ‘cleaning.”

“Iffin’ you say...so…” Junkrat pointed. “Didjya get yer toenails painted?”

Mei blushed and nodded. “Yes, I did. I might not fully understand this, but I at least wanted to pretty myself up.”

Junkrat smiled and shook his head. “Sheila, ya could look loike ya been sloppin’ pigs’n ah’d still think ya were tha sexiest lil’ lady in tha land.”

The brunette covered her face as she blushed. “I still don't know how you can say those things with a straight face…”

Mei crept into the bed, silently mouthing “Wow.” at Junkrat’s work. Lying on her back, she nestled her head into the pillows, and faced Junkrat, who was waiting with a wide smile and wider eyes. “W-Well...whenever you're ready, Jamie.”

She expected him to dive at her, go after her with aplomb. But in a string of surprises, he instead touched her thigh, letting his fingers drag down her legs.

Her breath hitched as Junkrat’s lips pressed against her big toe, a tingle coursing through her like an electric shock. “J-Jamie…”

His kisses were deft but earnest, moving along each and every toe with purpose. As he kissed, her whole body began to tingle. She read about how many nerve endings resided in the feet, but the text completely undersold it. Each loving peck against her toes was a sensational firecracker, and the tingles were no longer just in her feet, but somewhere much higher up, and private.

Then, the junker changed tactics. 

Mei eep’d as Junkrat’s tongue, warm and wet, started at her heel, moving up her butter-soft sole to her toes. Her cheeks heated up at the feeling, which had gradually gone from odd, to welcome, to downright _heavenly_. 

“Oh, Jamie…” she moaned huskily.

His tongue kept moving in a consistent, rhythmic fashion. Up and down, up and down, side to side, zigzags along her sole. He licked between her toes taking his sweet time, relishing every moment just as she was.

It was silly to think about, but she began to feel like a princess from all the attention. 

Mei let her moans flow freely as he began sucking her toes. It was a new side, a new experience the likes of which she never felt, never knew was even possible. She felt so strangely connected in this moment...the skinship...the lavish attention...the intimacy…

Her breathing came out in quick, short gasps, stars swimming across her vision as her nethers burned with strange desire. _Surely_ she wouldn't...from this? Not that she would mind, after all…

Sweat trickled down her brow and she bit her lip, gripping the sheets as Junkrat’s ministrations on her feet.

Her back arched suddenly as she shouted “Jamie!” loud enough to echo, whimpering in orgasmic delight as her juices stained the bedspread.

Junkrat curled up next to Mei, grinning ear to ear. “Enjoy yaself, darl?”

Mei didn't even bother to hide her smile. “I did. It was...quite the unique sensation.”

“Up fer makin’ it a regular thing?”

She turned her head to give Junkrat a loving peck on the lips. “Just don't wake me up at 2am in the morning again.”


	21. Shower Sex

Water coalesced around them; but neither the water nor the steam compared to the heat between the shower’s occupants.

Junkrat tended to become more amenable to showers and baths when Mei was involved; the prospect of cleaning his ‘prime Oz layer of hard work’n elbow grease’ didn't appeal much to him. A ‘squishy, wet naked lady’ did, however.

“Yer cute when yer all sudsy.” Junkrat smirked, splashing a dollop of lather on Mei’s nipple. “Mean, yer cute all the time, but tha bubbles add to it.”

Mei batted her eyelashes playfully, pulling Junkrat closer. “So long as it gets you clean, Jamie.”

The brunette guided her hand up Junkrat’s thigh, letting another cup his taut bottom. “O-Oi! Whatcha doin’ with yer hand there, Snowflake?”

“You grope me constantly,” Mei replied with a lascivious grin. “I can't do the same?”

Junkrat tried to keep his balance as much as possible, leaning against Mei. His step fumbled as her other hand curled around his slippery cock and began stroking.

“D-Darl, be careful! Ah could slip!”

“I'll catch you.” 

Junkrat bit his lip to hold back a moan, pressing his arm against the stall to support himself. He always said baths were a waste of time, time better spent blowing stuff up or committing other acts of mayhem. But it was vastly different with Mei. Less lonely for one; sexier for another.

He glanced down, marveling at how slippery and shiny her breasts looked, wanting to bury his face--and something else--between them. 

Mei caught the gleam in his eye and smiled. “And just what are you doing, looking at me so intently, Jamie?”

“W-Well, ah--”

The brunette lowered herself down, Junkrat doing his best to keep upright. Mei gripped her chest and slid it over Junkrat’s pulsing cock, the blonde groaning huskily at the feel of her soft, sudsy skin. “C-Crikey.”

She gracefully moved them up and down, his length disappearing into her pillowy mounds. The look of barely-contained ecstasy on his face was sweeter than any shampoo scent. She burned the image into her mind, her pussy tingling at the sight of him just barely keeping sane.

“Oh, Jamie…” she cooed, letting his cock peek through her breasts and giving the tip a gentle kiss that made him shake. “Are you alright? You look so...distressed.”

“Fuckin’ hell…” rasped Jamie, doing his best to save face with a smirk. “Yer frisky in tha shower, darl.”

“You're frisky on land.” Mei shot back, giving his tip another kiss. “I think it evens out.”

Once the suds fully washed away, she took the tip into her mouth and kept her breasts in their rhythmic motion. Junkrat nearly slipped, shuddering and whispering pleasured curses under his breath. It was driving him crazy, the movement and feel of her breasts, her plush mouth, the way her face flushed from the heat of the shower, the way her wet, shimmering hair clung to her face, the water rolling off her curvaceous body…

“Aw, f-fuuuuuck…” Jamie groaned, releasing. Thick spurts of cum splashed across Mei’s face, some into her mouth, thankfully none in her eyes. As he leaned backwards, Mei gripped him around the waist as he settled against the stall.

“Changed me mind about showers.” he croaked.

“Oh?” smiled Mei, resting her head on Junkrat’s chest.

“Yeah. Thinkin’a makin’ them a daily thing.”

“That's good. Because I think we’re dirtier now than when we went in.”

Junkrat smiled and guided his arm to Mei’s bottom, giving it a firm squeeze before slipping it down beneath her legs. Her folds were slick, open, accepting, and her smile widened as he set his fingers to work.

“Then we just gotta get clean again.”


	22. On the Desk

“Jamison Fawkes!”

Mako Rutledge immediately turned to face his grinning cohort, his frown visible even through his surgical mask. “What did you do.”

“Roadie, ah’m surprised! A lady yells, and ya assume ah did something?”

The air grew still and cold as staccato heels echoed, gradually becoming louder as they reached Jamison’s cubicle. As sudden as a winter chill, she appeared, the office’s CEO, the legendary ‘Ice Queen’, Mei-Ling Zhou. 

Cold fire blazed in her eyes as she approached, and even though she was shorter than much of the staff, they darted out of the way of her warpath, silently uttering a prayer for the blonde maniac.

“You rang, Ms. Zhou?”

Mei pushed up her glasses and drew her lips into a frown. “I need to speak with you. Right this second.”

“S’about mah work performance?”

“As a matter of fact, it is. Now, are you going to come with me, or am I going to have to drag you?”

Jamison’s grin widened, particularly as he lingered on Mei’s rather tight-fitting black pencil skirt and blue blouse. “That’s up ta you, darl!”

“ _Now_ , Mr. Fawkes.”

He stood, following the irate woman back to her office. As he passed Hana and Lúcio’s cubicles, the former whispered ‘Been nice knowing ya.’ while the latter discreetly hummed the first few bars of Taps.

Mei shut the door, facing Junkrat. Gone was her glare, replaced with a flirty grin. “Convincing?” she asked.

“‘Ey, iffin’ they don't think ya hate me by now, we ain't doin’ somethin’ right.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and gripped his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. He leaned into it, wrapping his arms around her as they moved to the desk.

Without even looking, and with practiced precision, the two swept the content’s of Mei’s desk to the floor; staplers, pen/pencil holders, documents that truthfully she’d rather not actually deal with fell as Jamison hoisted her onto the desk.

“Now, wot wuz that ‘bout my performance?” he snickered, hands moving to unbutton Mei’s blouse. 

“It's in need of some evaluation, Mr. Fawkes.”

His rough hand caressed her stomach, moving up to her bra, then behind to her strap. With practiced movements, he unsnapped it, pulling it off her and tossing it to the floor.

“Why, Mr. Fawkes…” Mei cooed in a coquettish time. “Have you any kind of idea what scandalous behavior you're engaged in?”

“Only thing here scandalous is that body’a yours, darl.” growled Jamison in lustful response. He lowered his head, taking one of Mei’s nipples into his mouth and suckling on the hardened bud.

Mei moaned, readjusting her glasses and biting her knuckle as the blonde’s mouth worked its magic. “How rude...is that any way to talk to your boss?”

His reply was a gentle bite to her nipple, making her squeak rather loudly, forcing her to cover her mouth.

Jamison released Mei’s nipple, the trail of saliva from his lips catching the light from her high window before breaking. Gripping her waist, he pulled up her skirt, letting out a low whistle at the dark stain forming on her panties, visible through her tan pantyhose. “Someone’s wet.” 

“And just what do you intend to do about it?” purred Mei.

His answer came in the form of Jamison tearing the pantyhose and pushing her panties to the side. He unbuckled his belt and let his trousers drop, pressing his erection against her slit. “Oh, you know damn well wot.”

He was hot as ever as he entered her; a wildfire blazing. She panted, he thrusted. She moaned, he growled. Reaching up to undo her hair tie, she let her chocolate brown locks free as their movements and intensity increased.

To her shock, Jamison stopped, and before she asked what he was doing, he flipped her around and re-entered her. She gripped the desk, almost short of breath as he rammed against her. 

“You're so rough today, Mr. Fawkes!” she exclaimed. 

“Well, been thinkin’a fuckin’ you all day, darl! Could barely concentrate.”

“I hope you concentrated enough to do your job. I'd hate to have to fire you.”

“Oh, no worries, Snowflake. Ah can keep them numbers crunched and my lady satisfied all tha same.”

Their hips slapped together, Mei gripping the desk so hard her knuckles were white. This desk, which was meant for business, was now naught but an avenue for their deviancy. And truthfully, Mei couldn't care less.

Jamison gripped Mei’s buttocks, driving himself deep into her as he released. She arched, clamping a hand over her mouth as she came shortly after. Overwhelming ecstasy aside, she was glad they hadn't made a mess on the desk, or the carpet which she’d just had cleaned over the weekend.

“I liked these pantyhose.” Mei pouted, gesturing at the large rip.

“Take it out my paycheck, then. Ah’d likely have bought ya some sexy things ta wear regardless.”

“How ingenious.”

Thankfully, the rip hadn't extended to her legs, so Mei’s skirt kept secret their indiscretions. Clothes were put on, readjusted, and smoothed over. Hair was put back in place, and, with some help courtesy of her favorite blonde, the desk was put back into proper order.

“Same time tomorrow, darl?”

“We’ll see.” smirked the CEO. “If you finish your work in time.”


	23. Trying a New Position

“Crikey, tha hell did ya get this idea from? Twister?”

“You're the one who always wants to be adventurous, Jamie!”

“Yeah, but this--oh, fuckin’ hell!”

“Don't be so reckless! Ease into it!”

“Nngh, darl, we shoulda prob’ly picked something else.”

“We can do it! Just…can you move your leg that way?”

“Which way?”

“ _That_ way.”

“Well, why in tha hell would ah wanna move it that w...oh.”

“See why you should listen to me more often?”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.”

“Speaking of rubbing it in…”

“Ooh, bad girl, darl! Bein’ all cheeky loike that. Don'tcha know that'll get ya in trouble?”

“Oh, I'm sure I could handle you.”

“By tha way, ain't this murder on your back?”

“No, I'm fine. Zarya’s been teaching me yoga.”

“Y-Yoga? So she gotcha in them stretchy pants, stretchin’ and bendin’ and whatnot?”

“Yes. Are you having fun with that mental imagery, Jamie?”

“Oh, boy, am I! By tha way, whaddya call this one, darl?”

“The Bridge.”

“Ohoho! So yer bridgin’ us tagether, eh?”

“Oh, hush.”


	24. Shy

She needed coaxing at first.

It took twenty minutes of earnest, heartfelt pleading to convince Mei that she'd look fine no matter what, lingerie or no, that she was sweet, darling, an angel, and he’d love her eternally. 

When she finally exited the bathroom, Junkrat could only stare. Stare at the way the swishy, light blue see-through slip hugged her plump, curvy form, stare at the way her nipples poked through the material in anticipation, stare at the smoothness of her womanhood through the transparent panties, stare at the ethereal glow of her pale skin dusted a light pink, stare at the embarrassed, flushed face of the woman who could make him so strong, and yet so _weak_.

She covered her face and tried to run back into the bathroom, convinced she was hideous and that's why he was staring oh god she never should’ve done this what was she thinking women like her, with her body type could never be sexy--

All those thoughts burst from her mind as Junkrat gripped her arm, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to keep her from retreating. And the lust in his eyes, that fearsome, yet loving, ‘good lord, I must have you now’ look made her heart hammer and toes tingle.

She squeaked in surprise as he scooped her up in a princess carry. Buried his face in her neck and nuzzled, making her giggle, and heart settle. 

He carried her over to the bed, cleaned and made, devoid of soot or grease, and laid her down. His gentleness was surprising. She saw how he handled bombs, weapons, his opponents, but he treated her as if she was made of glass, afraid she'd break at the first rough movement. It was humbling, and sweet, and appealing, to be considered the world-class thief’s most precious treasure. 

He moved his hands beneath her slip, squeezing her breasts, a moan escaping her mouth. He was so tender, so loving, and as her gaze drifted down to his prominent erection, she found herself ecstatic and surprised at the fact _she_ was the one who caused it, that she, demure, plain, unassuming she was arousing him so. 

Junkrat’s head lowered, kissing and suckling her neck and making her giggle and coo. She whispered his name, surprised at how husky and sexy her voice sounded. Moments ago she'd wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it forever; now she wouldn't rather be anywhere else than with her junker.

She flinched as her slip was moved up, exposing her breasts and tummy. She was overcome by the desire to pull the slip back down and hide, big tummies weren't sexy, but he acted before she did. His lips started at the valley between her breasts, kissing down to her navel. The feel of his lips and tongue on her, on a place she spent so much of her life hiding with baggy clothes, was heavenly, and she wondered why she ever thought there was a need to hide it, when all she needed was someone to appreciate it.

His lips trailed further down, to her glistening mound, his tongue pushing in. Her eyes widened and back arched, _where_ did he learn how to do that, how was he so good, and oh gods, don't stop, don't stop, harder, faster, yes, lick more...

As she came, she let out quite possibly the most unattractive sound she’d ever made, or ever even heard, a gurgling, high-pitched squeal that made her want to cover her face in shame and run away and never leave…

Until he whispered that was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. 

Her blush deepened, and depended further still as the tip of his cock pressed against her, throbbing and eager. He looked up at her, expectant, and she nodded, and that was all the provocation he needed.

He slid into her, gently rocking his hips, so _warm_ , so _hard_ , how was she able to do this to him? Their eyes met and locked, soft chocolate brown on blazing amber, not blinking not looking away. Gone was her shyness, replaced only by desire, the willingness to satisfy him as he had her. 

She reached up to wrap her arms around him, pulling him close and locking her legs behind his waist. Harder and harder he thrust, keeping his gaze fixed on her. Why and how had she ever wanted to hide from that gaze? Why and how, when it was where she wanted to be most of all…

She moaned, loud, free, uninhibited, unashamed, her mouth a perfect ‘O’ of ecstasy as he released.

And as she looked into those blazing eyes, committed that cheeky grin to memory, and felt her own smile widening, she asked herself…

Why had she ever been so shy?


	25. Toys

“Give it back!”

Mei’s face is an angry, embarrassed red as she leaps up to try and grab the object from Junkrat’s hand. He towers over her, and all he has to do is lift his hand slightly to keep it out of her reach.

“Ohoho!” cackles the junker, spinning the glittery pink dildo expertly in his hands, like a drummer would his stick. “Didn't know ya had such int’resting things lyin’ ‘round, Snowflake! Ya been keepin’ secrets from ol’ Junkrat!”

Mei screeches angrily and tries to grab it again; she nearly succeeds, but Junkrat does a surprisingly graceful pirouette and avoids her once more. “Give it back, you...you tree!”

“Maaaaaaybe if ya ask nicely.” Mei’s version of ‘ask nicely’ is a hard kick to the shin. Junkrat yelps and clutches it, dropping the dildo into the brunette’s hand.

“Bully.” she pouts.

“Oi, who kicked who in tha shin? Crikey, that hurt...why d’ya even have that thing? Ya got me!”

“For starters,” Mei retorts. “It's quiet.”

Junkrat gasps theatrically, placing a hand on his chest. “Oi! Ah’m quiet!”

“You have woken our friends _many_ times with your noises, Jamie. I'm sure Hana is going to require numerous years of therapy.”

The blonde waves his hand dismissively. “That ain't no good ‘nuff reason.”

Mei blushes and turns her head. “W-Well...sometimes you're sent out on missions without me. And I...well…”

“Miss tha ol’ screwdriver, eh?”

“Oh, you are just impossible!” she huffs. “Just...impossible!”

But he isn't listening. He's looking at Mei’s flashy pink friend, and she almost sees the gears turning in his head. 

“How d’ya even use that, darl?” he asks. “Ya just…” He extends his hand and makes a series of awkward twisting movements that, in any situation besides a secret handshake with a pterodactyl, would cause severe bodily harm. “...shove it in there?”

Mei's dumbstruck look could curdle milk. “I...what? I don't _shove_ it in there.”

He smirks. “Show me, then.”

The climatologist shrieks something in Chinese; Junkrat can't catch most of it, but ‘pervert’, ‘degenerate’, and ‘are you insane’ ring in his ears clear as bells.

Mei pauses, twirling the dildo awkwardly. She never actually says no. 

“Come on, it ain't loike we haven't done nothin’ loike that before! Ya watched me play tha skin flute plenty!”

“Th-That's different!” she stammers. “You have no shame!”

“Damn roight!”

Mei huffs, then gets an idea. “Why don't you use it on me?” she says, hands on her hips, haughty look on her face.

The reaction is immediate, Junkrat flustered and stammering. “Whoa, whoa, darl! Ya know what yer askin’ of me?”

“What's the matter? Not up to it? I thought you were good with...toys.”

He frowns slightly, and Mei holds back a smile. So easy. “Oi, oi, oi! You challengin’ me there, darl?”

“So what if I am?” replies the brunette. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Oh, ah’ll show ya!”

He grabs the dildo again, ordering her onto the bed. She giggles at Junkrat being so forceful, clenching a pink sex toy in his hand like a sword. It's as adorable as it is arousing. She lifts herself up enough for him to pull down her shorts; her panties follow.

He pauses, like he's forgotten something. 

“There's lube in the drawer, Jamie.”

“Ah know where it _is_.” he pouts indignantly. But he fetches the lube all the same. He squirts some into his hand, coating the dildo, and presses it against her. “Doubt this thing can hold up to tha genuine article…” he mutters, and Mei has to stifle a laugh; he's jealous of a sex toy.

Her smugness vanishes when he demonstrates, once again, how good he is with his hands. 

He's a conductor, the dildo his baton, as he swirls it around her, undulating it, moving it in and out. His movements are somewhere between clumsy and mad genius. In no time she's gripping the sheets, eyes spinning in their sockets as he twists, exists, inserts. She has no idea how, or _why_ he's so good at it.

“Ooh, lookin’ all flustered there, darl! How's _this_ grab ya, then?” He corkscrews the dildo, and she half-shrieks half-moans, and her juices gush out to stain the sheets, coat Junkrat’s hand, the dildo, the room filling with the scent of a satisfied woman.

“Ain't so cocky now, are ya, darl?” he smirks.

Mei allows herself a cleansing breath before answering. “Best two out of three?”

“Ya got a deal, darl. Think ah might see tha merit’a toys after all.”

And as Junkrat begins anew, Mei makes a mental note to do some illicit shopping sometime later in the week.


	26. Boring Sex

Two pairs of eyes watched the scene unfold; a swarthy, overly muscled man with too much irregular facial hair bending over a platinum blonde with too fake a tan, too artificial a chest, and too dreary a look, each thrust sounding like someone tenderizing beef, making the table they were using as support move about five feet each time.

“This looks awful.” Mei grimaced. “Really, really terrible.”

“Gotta agree with ya there, darl.” Junkrat replied, sliding over to the next video.

It was just as bad. Another overly-endowed blonde, another man who seemed to have replaced his blood with protein shake, simply slamming away at each other in what looked like a surprisingly well-furnished living room.

“Least the set looks nice.”

“I was about to say!”

Third time wasn't the charm; another typical Adonis, another Barbie doll.

“Christ, wot is it with blondes?” groused Junkrat. “Never saw tha appeal.”

Mei blinked. “ _You’re_ blonde.”

Blinking back, Junkrat rubbed his chin. “Sonuva bitch, yer right.”

She giggled and grabbed the laptop. “I'll pick the next one.”

The next was just as uninspired, just as boring. They were engaged in missionary, and while the man was thrusting like it was his last day on earth, the woman looked like she was about two minutes away from checking her email.

“Crikey, don't think ah’ve seen a lady that bored doin’ tha do ever.”

“I can actually feel a yawn coming on.” smirked Mei.

“We do a helluva better job than these clowns!”

Mei blushed and leaned against Junkrat’s chest. “Weeeeeeeeeell…”

“Ya think we don't?” The junker grinned. “Ah can curl ya toes on even me worst days, darl, and yah know it!”

“Oh? And I know every spot on you that makes you squeal like an emu--”

Too late Mei realized what she said, Junkrat leaping to his feet and looking around in fear. “Emu!? Where!? Ya told me they couldn't get to tha watchpoint!”

“There's no emus, Jamie, I promise.”

He settled down relatively quickly, clutching his chest. “Scared a year off me life there, Snowflake.”

Grinning lasciviously, Mei closed the laptop and gently pushed Junkrat onto the bed, on his back. “I think I know a way to give it back to you?”

“O-Oh?” replied the blushing junker. “Well, then, by all means.”

“And I promise it won't be boring.”


	27. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

She was different today. But different had an appeal. New. Exciting. And if the force she was applying was any indication, dangerously sexy.  
Her nails were blades, carving crimson rivers of lust in his fiery skin, scathing and burning. She ground against him, her desire unhidden and consuming, her insides warm and wet.

Her teeth were fangs, sinking into his neck and drawing faint traces of blood, her tongue darting out to taste copper. “Sweet…” she whispered, in a husky, forbidden voice.

She gripped the back of his head and forced her lips over his, her breath hard and hot. Her desire ravenous and unyielding. She slammed him against the wall, hard enough for the metal to echo. He grunted, a short cry of pain intermingled seamlessly with pleasure.

Sweat dripped down her heaving breasts, her stiffened nipples poking Junkrat in the chest. He tried to grip them, to feel their softness, only to be stopped by Mei gripping his hands and holding them against the wall. It was clear she had no intention to let him regain even the slightest bit of control.

Mei’s hips rocked more and more, her nails digging and seeking blood. Junkrat’s back arched, arms futilely struggling in Mei’s iron hard grip. He was close, ghosting the edge--

“Don't you _dare_ hold back from me.” she hissed, lips drawn into a fierce smile. The sort of smile that could push a man over. 

Her name exited his mouth in a barely coherent gasp. His cry silenced by her plush lips. His body squeezed down by hers. His release explosive, shooting deep within her nethers, as her own juices erupted. 

At last, her grip loosened, and he slumped against the wall as Mei snuggled against him, looking up at him with playful eyes. Lusty eyes. Loving eyes.

His back stung as sweat entered the scratches she made in him. His legs ached dully, promising intense pain come morning. And his neck still tingled from where Mei bit him, the faint taste of his own blood on his lips.

And he'd never felt better.


	28. Role Playing

Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes was no stranger to prisons. An explosive junker with a known reputation and penchant for property damage, he'd been in numerous institutions most of his life. But as much of a knack he had for getting in them, so did he for getting out of them as well. And this latest venture behind bars would prove short as well, no longer than a week.

So he thought, before laying eyes on the warden.

She was shorter than him by at least a head, but that made her no less imposing. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, horn-rimmed glasses nestled on her cute button nose, her soft, round face set in a scowl. Her state of dress did little to instill much fear, instead another emotion entirely, his gaze locked onto her breasts that threatened to burst from her electric blue blouse, trailing down her curvaceous form to linger at her tight-fitting pencil skirt, down further still to rove over her pantyhose that led to shiny black heels.

“Eyes up here, inmate!” she snapped, her harsh voice jolting him back to reality. He grinned as he gazed into her hazel eyes, not minding at all the trousers of his striped convict’s uniform were beginning to tighten.

“Ooh, sharp tongue on ya, girlie!”

“My name is Mei-Ling Zhou,” replied the woman icily. “And you will mind your tone around me, inmate! Now, turn around!”

Junkrat chuckled, but complied. “Whatever you say, darl.”

“ _Ms. Zhou_ to you, inmate. Hands against the wall!”

Smirking, the blonde complied. He'd do her little dance for as long as he needed to, all the while formulating an escape--

He yelped as Mei’s hand slid up his thigh, to between his legs, groping his most sacred of treasures. “O-Oi! Tha hell ya doin’ there!?”

“This is standard procedure, inmate.” Mei replied with a smug look. 

“Since when is standard procedure ta grope tha inmates!?”

Mei frowned and gave Junkrat’s crotch a firm squeeze; his handcuffs rattled as he tried finding purchase on the wall, knees bending slightly. “Standard procedure is whatever _I_ say it is. And I have to check for concealed weapons.”

“Wot kinda crock a shit is--” He squeaked again as her hand slipped into his waistband, then his underwear, gripping his hardening shaft. “Oi! Watch ya pressure there, darl!”

A swift, hard slap on the rear was her response, making him jump slightly. “Shut your mouth, inmate, or I'll shut it for you!”

“Fuck off, lady! Ah dunno what your game is, but ya ain't gonna pull one over on ol’ Junkr--”

His protests were silenced by a red rubber ball with a thick strap being shoved in his mouth and buckled behind his head. “I told you to keep quiet.” snickered Mei. “Now, then...shall we resume?”

Junkrat’s muffled cries echoed in her ear as she began stroking him. “Quite the dangerous weapon…” she smirked. “I'm surprised this made it in.” The blonde tried to push Mei away, earning a hard squeeze on his balls for his troubles. He was trapped, with all the cards in her hand, as well as his treasures. 

Mei ordered him to his hands and knees, and he had no choice but to comply. As she kept stroking, she whispered in his ear, voice sultry and dangerous. “Erase any hope of freedom or escape from your mind, Mr. Fawkes. The moment you entered this prison, you became mine.”

The Australian let loose a muffled string of curses, silenced when Mei spanked him hard thrice in quick succession. “You might've broken out from every other prison you've been in, but not mine.”

Junkrat’s knees shook, and he could feel an orgasm coming. The last thing he expected in a prison, especially from a warden who was so petite and looked so unassuming. Well, looks certainly could be deceiving.

“Are you holding back? That simply won't do…” She kept stroking, but began gently skittering her nails across his balls. The ticklish sensation drove him mad, but the final push was when she yanked his head back and ordered him to come.

His release was punctuated by a gurgling groan of pleasure, his seed spilling out onto the floor. The last of his strength and resistance gone, he fell to the floor...and snapped his fingers thrice in quick succession.

Immediately Mei’s demeanor changed to one of concern. She uncuffed Junkrat and removed the gag, holding onto him tightly. “Are you alright, Jamie?”

“Hooooo, never better, darl.” he replied with a toothy grin. “Didn't ah tell ya this would be fun?”

Mei was skeptical, she had to admit. She never quite understood the purpose of roleplay, but once Junkrat explained everything to her, and she got into her role, she genuinely started having fun. It felt good to take control, to make Junkrat whimper and squeal, to feel sexy and powerful. 

Junkrat rested his head in Mei’s lap, the brunette fondly stroking his cheek. “I have to ask…” spoke Mei. “Where did you even find a policewoman’s uniform in my size?”

“Asked the Ruski lady.”

Mei froze. “You...did what?”

“Yeah, figured she'd know a thing’re two ‘bout finding clothes wot don't fit tha ‘traditional beauty standards’.” He said the last three words with air quotes. “So ah gave her your measurements and she custom ordered this lil’ number.”

The climatologist’s cheeks turned bright red. “Did...did you tell her what you wanted it for?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh, God…” wailed Mei. “That...how could...how will look her in the eye now?”

“Eh, no worries. Ain't loike we’re alone. Once ah told her, she went and got a uniform for Roadie.”

Mei blanched. “What?”

“That's wot ah said!” cackled Junkrat. “Ain't a uniform in the world big enough for that hamhocked bastard!”

-/-/-/-/-

Several doors down, in their thankfully soundproofed room, Junkrat was being proven quite wrong. Zarya looked up from her spot on the bed, held down by heavy iron shackles, dressed in a striped convict’s uniform. She gazed defiantly at Roadhog, dressed in a policeman's uniform that just barely contained his impressive girth, the lenses of his mask glinting.

“Do your worst, pig.” she challenged.

“Believe me…” Roadhog rasped, unzipping his pants and letting his fat cock free. “I intend to.”


	29. With Food

It was hard to know where the line was between inventive and absurd. Genius and insanity.

Junkrat was an unrivaled master at blurring said line.

Mei’s whole body shook, not with apprehension, not even with nervousness, but with excitement, as Junkrat crawled atop her. His first target was her breasts, her nipples tingling from the whipped cream already starting to melt and slide down her alabaster flesh, the cherries along for the ride. 

His lips closed over her left, and she arched slightly at the sudden warmth clashing against the cold topping. Gone was the cherry in a flash, pit, stem, and all. Before she could even chide him, he was at her right, cherry and whipped cream disappearing into his mouth. She was about to warn him to not just inhale the cherry like before, but, as if reading her thoughts, he held up a finger.

His mouth worked frantically, and a few moments later, he stuck out his tongue; the stem nestled on the tip, in a perfect knot.

“...No wonder you're such a good kisser.” Mei giggled.

“Toldjya ah could do it.” he replied with a grin.   
Next, he kissed between her breasts, where a gumdrop awaited. Further and further down he kissed, following the trail of sweet candies until he reached her navel. Melted fudge, still warm, pooled in her navel, a miniature marshmallow nestled comfortably in the center. 

Junkrat licked around her tummy, lapping up the stray traces of fudge. Mei stifled giggles as much as she could at the ticklish feeling, but she couldn't resist a snort of laughter as he sucked the marshmallow out of her belly button. “J-Jahahaime!” she squeaked. “That tickles! Meanie…”

“Oi, ain't my fault you're so sensitive all over, darl. Not that ah mind…”

She pouted as Junkrat kissed down, but her pout turned into a warm smile as he made his way past her legs, to her feet, where a tapioca pearl nestled between each of her cute, chubby toes.

“Where did you even get these?” asked Mei as she wiggled her toes.

“Secret stash.” Junkrat replied with a grin. “Don't tell Roadie.”

Mei had the sneaking suspicion Roadhog already knew, but just elected not to tell him. The brunette decided not to voice these thoughts; she was having too much fun.

Tongue met big toe, darting out to lick up the tapioca pearl before suckling. This time, Mei couldn't hold back her laughter as Junkrat licked between her toes, lapping up the sweet pearls. 

She clasped her hands over her mouth, but that did little to muffle her stream of laughter. Twice she nearly kicked the junker, but held back at the last second. 

By the time he was done, she was a quaking mass of tingles and lust, barely held together by her own will. The final touch was coming; from the side, Junkrat produced a bright red box she recognized all too well, he popped it open, and the sweet smell of pocky wafted across her nose.

Pulling one of the biscuits out, he stuck it between his lips and held it over Mei, the brunette putting her lips on the other end. 

Slowly, Junkrat began biting his way down the pocky; it was when there was barely any left that Mei leapt up to wrap her arms around the junker, giving him a long, hard kiss, the taste of chocolate and tapioca still tingling her tongue.

“For once…” Mei spoke when they pulled away. “I'm glad you have such a sweet tooth.”

“Ah could eat all tha sweet things in tha world,” replied Junkrat, nuzzling against Mei’s chest. “But Snowflake? You're tha sweetest thing there is.”

“Oh my...how can you say those things with a straight face?”

“Practice.”

-/-/-/-/-

Satya stared at the kitchen table, lips drawn into a thin line of irritation. “Who left this here?” she asked, picking up a stray gumdrop. 

Mei and Junkrat paused as they rifled through the fridge, sharing a stunned glance.

“And why is there fudge?”


	30. What Pleases You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooolyyyyyyyyy shiiiiiiiiit. I actually made it. Thirty days passed in the blink of a fucking eye. It's been a crazy, long, twisty road, full of love, lust, smut, and the occasional Hana torture. But I couldn't have made it this far, not without my readers, and certainly not without the love and support of my dear Traumfrau. I said I would do it, and thirty days is thirty days. A couple close calls here and there, but here we are. It's a bittersweet moment, the end of the road, but a sense of satisfaction comes with it. To all who read, left comments, and gave kudos, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you, and hope you enjoy~

The countless glittering stars above. The pale moon reflecting in the steaming water. The stillness of the night. The gentle breeze. Individual components wondrous all their own, but together they were beyond _magical_. 

But the most brilliant of all sat mere inches from her, his blonde hair wet and sticking to his grinning face. Mei couldn't help but grin back in return. “Didn't I tell you this was a good idea?” she asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

“One’a yer best, darl.” replied Junkrat with a blissful sigh, easing himself further into the hot tub. When Mei suggested the idea to him, he thought it was just one of her clever rises to get him to clean his healthy junker coating (read: shroud of muck), but then she mentioned having gotten a new bikini, and that was all it took for him to follow her to the roof.

In his defense, how could one resist Mei in a two-piece halter? Specifically one that accentuated her curves so nicely.

It was a relic Mei had gotten on a whim who knows how long ago. She didn't know what was more surprising; that it fit, or that she had someone to wear it for. And as the summer night’s air bounded over her body, she felt...powerful. Sexy. Confident. It was as thrilling a feeling as it was sensual.

She glanced at Junkrat, who was nestled comfortably against the edge of the tub. A devious thought entered her mind. One that would certainly make the night interesting. 

“The stars sure are pretty tonight, aren't they, Jamie?” she asked. 

“Hm? Yeah, guess so.”

“It feels so nice to relax outside, in the night.” She sighed blissfully and ran her hands down her body. “To feel this cool air on my soft skin.”

At the word ‘skin’, he glanced out of the corners of his eyes, locked onto Mei’s exposed flesh. “Y-Ya don't say, darl.”

“Oh, yes.” she replied, stifling giggles. “I so rarely get to show off this body of mine; it's nice to display it so.” She batted her eyelashes playfully at the junker. “What do you think of my body, Jamie?”

His grenade launcher was less loaded than that question. What did he think? He was surprised he was able to think at all with her by his side, teasing him so. She was a vision, pure and simple, the warm water making her glisten, the moonlight giving her an ethereal, heavenly glow, her brown hair framed around her like a halo. From the day he met her, he'd been enraptured. By her soft, round face, her button nose, her plump, enticing body. Her fire, her passion, her strength. From every inch and angle, she was wonderful, fantastic, every good and beautiful thing all at once. 

“It's great, sheila.” he said articulately. 

Mei rolled her eyes. Ever the raconteur, her Junkrat. 

She moved, the water sounding like thinking bells as she made her way to Junkrat. She straddled him, resting her arms on his shoulders. Even in the dim light, she could see the beet red look on his face. “Wotcha doin’ there, darl?”

“Appreciating the view.” Mei said, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Junkrat swallowed, trying not to think about how Mei was grinding against his crotch, how she was close enough her breath brushed across his face, how the warmth of her body overshadowed the heat of the tub.

“But, but...moon’s tha other way, Snowflake.”

“I see something better.” she purred. “A wonderful man. A dear man.” She lowered her head and kissed under his chin. “A confident, powerful man, who lifts me up, day after day, month after month. Whose kisses are scorching fires…” She ran her hand down his back. “Whose touches are supernovas.” She kissed him, long and hard, overcome with that sense of serenity and oneness of being alone with the one you love. “Whose very presence is like being home.”

Junkrat was at a loss for words, eyes impossibly wide in awe as he stared, the moon shining behind Mei, bestowing upon her radiance unknown.

“The moon, the night, the stars...nothing can compare to that man.” she finished.

It took a few moments for Junkrat to react. “Crikey…” he whispered. “Who’s this bloke yer talkin’ bout, sheila? Ah’d like to meet him!”

Mei’s eye twitched before she lightly bonked him on the head. “You, you dummy!”

“O-Oh!” Junkrat blinked. “Really, me?”

“How did I fall in love with such a dunce?” she sighed, unable to stop herself from smiling.

“Awww, love you, too, Snowflake.” Junkrat snuggled closer to her, taking in her sweet apricot scent that never seemed to leave her. Silently they embraced, enjoying their contact and the night air.

Until Junkrat sought to ask, “Mei, ya ever do it in a hot tub?”

Mei smirked and leaned to his ear to whisper. “No. But I wouldn't object.”

Tonight was just _full_ of surprises. 

She reached beneath the water and pulled the bottom to the side. With surprising deftness for only one arm, Junkrat pulled down his swim trunks, Mei sliding herself over him.

The water made their movements slippery. But it didn't stop them. Their moans carried in the stillness of the night. They didn't care. There was only them, and the melodies their bodies made as they indulged each other in celestial light. She was a siren in this water, fluid and serene and enticing. He was a midnight sun, burning hotter and hotter. 

And when they were together they were so much more. They were everything, a universe made and unmade, for only each other.

She gripped him hard as she came, not intending for the water to separate them. He wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her chest, drowning in apricots as his own release rocked him.

The countless glittering stars above. The pale moon reflecting in the steaming water. The stillness of the night. The gentle breeze. The feel of him twitching inside her. The softness of her breasts against his face. The shared warmth and comfort they held in each other. The feel of true, unconditional love.

Individual components wondrous all their own.

But together they were beyond _magical_.


End file.
